If I Could Say What I Want To Say
by Shamanic Destiny
Summary: Inuyasha,Miroku,Kouga & Ayame are all cops of some kind each working to find Naraku. But when Inuyasha involuntarily gets a rich girl named Kagome involved in everything things start to get crazy. InuKag, MirSan, KouAya, KaguraOC
1. Highjacked!

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say**

**Chapter 1** - Highjacked

disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha

Cruising down the street Kagome tapped her finger on the steering wheel in time with the music she was singing a long to. Looking around her brand new car Kagome sighed, it was hard to believe that after all the months of saving up that it was finally hers. It felt so good to know that the car you were driving was yours, and well, as for that new car smell….well she had no clue what everyone found so appealing. In her opinion it stunk…oh well nothing a little air freshener couldn't fix. But what pleased her the most was that she had bought this car with her money. It wasn't a gift, she had paid for it with her own labour.

"I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Ye-eh-ah. If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna- **HEY!!!!**" Kagome yelled as the door to her brand new red Mercedes convertible was flung open and she found herself shoved aside. "**Excuse me**!!! What do you think you're doing!!!"

Slamming the car door shut the white haired guy pressed his foot down hard on the peddle causing the car to shoot off like a bullet. Kagome involuntarily screamed, the guy was a mad man!! He was going nearly double the speed limit.

"Will you shut up!" the guy exclaimed glancing over at her.

"No I will **NOT**!" Kagome yelled at him causing him to wince. "You've just high-jacked my car I have every right in the world to scream! Not to mention you drive like- like- like a **MANIAC**! "

Rubbing his forehead with his hand, the guy said, "Will you _please_ shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Looking down it horror at her radio he went on, "what the hll are you listening to!" Changing the channel till he found a rap station (A/N: WHAT!!!! I just figured that's the kind of thing he'd listen to after all you wouldn't expect Inuyasha to listen to Enya! No offence to anybody who does, I do when the mood suits me but well Enya….Inuyasha nah the two don't mix nu-uh). Focusing his eyes back on the road much to Kagome's relief he said "and anyway I'm not high-jacking your car, I'm borrowing it!"

"Borrowing it!" Kagome exclaimed. "Is that what you call it! Well I'm calling it high-jacking!"

"I'm a police officer, so its not high-jacking! Sorry I guess I forgot to mention that fact. I need your car to catch a criminal I'm chasing after right now."

"Yeah right!" Kagome retorted. "Just how stupid do you think I am! You're the same age I am which is WAY too young to be a police officer! Not to mention a real police officer would never treat a citizen the way you treated me."

"Yeah," the guy said. "Well I'm not you're typical cop. If you want proof my badge is in the inside left pocket of my coat. I'd get it for you so you'd shut up but I need to keep my eyes on my quarry. Or will you take my word for it lady?"

"Not a chance, I'm gonna get that badge and let me tell you if it's not fake I'm gonna phone the real police!" Kagome yelled and reached across him to put her hand inside his left inside jacket pocket. Suddenly they went over a speed bump and Kagome lost her balance and fell face first into the guys lap. (A/N: ;;;)

"Excuse me!" the guy retorted scathingly. "Would you mind getting your face out of my lap?"

Blushing furiously, Kagome got back up and took refuge in examining the badge she had found in the guys pocket. It was real alright, after all she should know.

"Done yet?" the guy asked.

"Office Hanyou is it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been a police officer? Aren't you a bit young?" Kagome asked, that name sounded familiar.

"A while." The guy said but elaborated after the first few seconds of the pregnant pause that followed. "My dad was a cop before me and taught me all the necessary skills so the training was no problem and I went up through the ranks with no problems. I was a police officer a year after I applied. I've been one now for nearly 3 years."

"Oh," Kagome said. "So who are we chasing after?"

"I'm not allowed to divulge that information," the guy said.

"Excuse me, you practically 'high-jacket' my car. I think I have the right to know what's going on. Don't you?"

"Okay fine!" the officer retorted. "I'm chasing a guy who I've been after for nearly a year, that's all I'm saying.'

"Why?"

"I just don't want to talk about it alright!" he yelled and instantly regretted doing so by the look on her face. "Sorry," he muttered looking away. "It's just a touchy subject that's all. I didn't really mean to snap."

"It's alright," Kagome said softly. "We all have things we don't want to talk about. Sometimes they're just too painful am I right?"

"Yeah," Officer Hanyo replied. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Kagome."

"Oh, that ahhhh a pretty name."

"Thank you. What's your first name?"

"Inuyasha." Suddenly a bullet shot sounded out and there was the sound of the windshield cracking. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha shoved her head down, and then fought to regain control of the car. "Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled furiously and then looked down to see Kagome huddled face first into the leather seats, broken glass covering her figure. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently brushing off the glass particles with his right hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome replied shakily. "Thanks."

"What ever. It was nothing." Screeching to a halt out front at the gateway to the docks, Inuyasha yelled as he flung open the door and dashed after a fleeting figure, "stay here don't go anywhere!"

"But-" Kagome said but it was pointless he had already run off. Sighing she sat back and took a survey of the damage. The windshield would definitely need to be replaced, and the leather seats might have to be repaired here and there from the glass but other than that nothing was wrong. Carefully Kagome opened the door and climbed out. Slowly and very carefully as not to cut herself she reached into the car and began to pick the glass fragments off and out of her car. Flinging them aside Kagome's thoughts kept wandering to Inuyasha – no Officer Hanyou. Was he alright? The other guy had a gun? Suddenly another gun shot sounded out and Kagome jerked up. Who had shot the gun? Had Inuyasha shot that one? Did he even have a gun! What if it was the other guy and he had shot Inuyasha? He could be seriously hurt! Putting a hand up to her chest in a futile attempt to calm her rapidly beating heat Kagome waited anxiously. A minute passed and then another and another until finally she spotted a figure walking towards her. As the form got closer Kagome recognized it to be Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" she called out and ran to him.

"Inuyasha," she said again. "Are you alright?"

"The bstrd got away!" he growled and then clutched his left arm drawing Kagome's attention to where blood was slowly drizzling down and dripping down onto the cement.

"You got hit!" Kagome exclaimed and pulled a white handkerchief out of her purse and handing to it him.

Taking it from her, he muttered, "it's nothing. Just a flesh wound."

"Come on," Kagome said recognizing the signs that he didn't want her help and realized he needed some pride. Walking back towards the car, Kagome realized that he wasn't following behind her. Turning around Kagome said "Inuyasha?" He was white and swaying slightly on his feet! "INUYASHA!" Running to him Kagome put her arms around him and said, "lean on me! Everything's going to be okay! I'm gonna take you to the hospital. Okay?"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said weakly. "Is that you?"

"No it's me Kagome," she said and helped him into the passenger's seat first double checking that there was no glass that would cut him. "Remember me? You just hick-jacked my car and…" she stopped when she realized he had closed his eyes and wasn't responding.

Dashing around to the other side of the car she gunned the engine and sped out of there. He had been just shot in the arm, people didn't dye from arm wounds did they? But what if he got lead poisoning? Was it even possible for you to get lead poisoning from a bullet? Looking at her speed, Kagome realized that she was going way over the speed limit! Whatever, it didn't matter, if she caught a speeding ticket she would just pay it. Gods knew she had more than enough at her disposal. What was really important was getting Inuyasha to the hospital as quickly as possible. Looking over at him she noticed that his arm was beginning to bleed on the leather. Returning her eyes to the road she wondered just who Kikyo was?

To be continued…

Okay I know there was no Miroku Sango in that chapter just Inuyasha Kagome but I'm doing a double romance story this time its gonna alternate between the two couples IK, MS, SR AK. Hope you all liked it so far. Please review! Ok that's all for now. Toodles.


	2. The Dangers of Being Hospitalized

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say**

**Chapter 2** – The Dangers of Being Hospitalized

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.

_A/N: By the way that means author's note…anyways just thought I'd explain. Each chapter will be from a different view point. First from Kagome then Inuyasha then Sango then Miroku then maybe it might be Naraku or it might be Kagome and then the circle will start again. K? Just thought I should explain that now._

Lying down on the hospital bed Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Naraku had gotten away again. How did he always manage to escape? At the new wave of pain he grimaced. Considering the thing was only a flesh would it sure hurt. Relaxing as the pain left a familiar memory flickered through Inuyasha's mind. It was night out and he and Kikyo were sitting in the police car talking. She had looked so beautiful that night, he had no clue how someone as beautiful as her had become a cop. He remembered her signature rose scent had drifted around the car intoxicating his senses. Suddenly the radio began to speak telling them to head to the old Kamagoshita Warehouse.

The memory jumped forward in time and now both he and Kikyo were hiding behind enormous crate boxes as the gunshots rained down on them. Somehow Naraku had known they were coming and had set up an ambush. Biting his lip he stopped firing to reload. As soon as he had he briefly left the cover of the crate to fire six shot in rapid succession. Jumping back to his cover as the bullets targeted themselves towards where he had been only seconds before. Hearing Kikyo cry out in pain only a crate in front and to the left of where he was hiding. Next time he fired he looked over to were his partner was now clutching her arm and had her back up against the crate panting heavily. She had dropped her gun that wasn't good. "Kikyo," he called out. "Are you alright?"

"No damn it. The bastards got me!" She called back trying to hide the pain she was feeling with swears.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha rested his back up against the crate and prepared to run to where she was hiding. He needed to help her; she was s itting duck for them without her weapon….suddenly a movement up above on the stairway caught his eye and he saw in horror a man with a gun. Looking to where the gun was pointed Inuyasha saw that he had a clear shot at Kikyo. In slow motion he saw the man fire and realized there was nothing he could do to stop the bullet. "KIKYO!!!!!" he yelled and left his cover to dash to her side. She was no longer sitting back against the crate she now lay sprawled across the floor her hair spread out beside her the same colour of the pool of blood that was slowly forming around her. "KIKYO!" he screamed again, falling to his knees beside her. Shaking her shoulders he called her name again and again somehow hoping to bring her back. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Inuyasha?" she had said her voice softer than a whisper.

"Kikyo, where did they get you?" Inuyasha said frantically.

"Dead on," she replied shakily. "Dead on. I'm not going to live Inuyasha."

"Don't say that!" he said and frantically pulled her vest off only to see the blood staining the white shirt she had always worn. As he paused she clasped his hand with her own. "It's no use Inuyasha, I know a fatal wound when I see it. They got me; I'm not going to live. You know it too. You have to go, leave me here."

"Never," he yelled his eyes blurring with tears. "I'm not going to leave you like this. If we get you to a hospital there could still be a hope you'd make it through."

"Please you must, I want you to live. Take the back exit, you can make it," she said her voice growing weaker.

"No! I can't," he said his voice breaking.

"Please," she said again and gave a shuddering grasp. "Please," she repeated her voice shaking. "Please survive this for me. I need to know that somebody will live on to kill Naraku. He's a monster that can't be allowed to live." Then her grip on his hand weakened and she gave him a faint smile as she whispered. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

"No! NO!!!! Kikyo! KIKYOOOOOOO!"

"Inuyasha," a voice said shaking his good shoulder gently. "Inuyasha wake up it's only a bad dream."

Opening his eyes he saw Kagome's face hovering worriedly over him. "Kagome?" he asked groggily and sat up.

"Yes it's me? Are you alright? You were calling out in your sleep and I thought that I should wake you because you were tossing and I didn't want you to injure your arm."

"Um yeah….thanks," he said and looked away he hadn't noticed yesterday but Kagome looked a fair bit like Kikyo. What with her long black hair and her eyes were the same shape and colour.

Sitting down in the chair next to his bed Kagome asked, "are you feeling better?"

"I'm doing fine," he replied. Voices erupted outside his door and Inuyasha instantly winced. There was no mistaking the voice of Sesshomaru and from the sounds of it he didn't sound to happy. With a bang of the door in strode the chief of police, his superior, and he had been right Sesshomaru did _not_ sound happy.

"So you're finally up are you," Sesshomaru said icily walking over to the bed. "I don't suppose you know just how much trouble you've caused?"

"No….but I know you're going to tell me so I won't bother guessing." Inuyasha said growling.

"Of course you wouldn't" Sesshomaru replied. "Not only did you violate nearly 20 laws while you chased after Naraku, including speeding running seven stop signs, running 10 lights but you also of all the cars you could have chosen to borrow you just had to use the one that belonged to the daughter of the most respectable Japanese official ever to visit North America. She's the practically royalty back in Japan, and you've now endangered her life. We will be lucky if they just sue our department, I have no need to tell you that if they do, I will fire you. I will loose my job if Mr. Higurashi doesn't sign the documents he was sent here to negotiate!!!"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha exclaimed dumbly pointing at Kagome. "You're saying that she's royalty?"

"Excuse me Officer McDonnagal," Kagome said very politely and softly, acting every bit like the aristocrat she was – damn it why couldn't she have acted like that in the car he might have noticed that she was a dignitary and not just some rich snob.

The police chief looked over and for what appear to be the first time noticed that there was someone else in the room. "Yes Ms. Higurashi?"

"Ummm," she said pausing because he made her nervous, forcing her tongue to obey her she continued. "I do not intend to press charges. And I will speak with my father, you have my word that this incident will not affect the treaty. As for firing Officer Hanyou, I would prefer that he keep his job, I would not wish him to be fired over this. That is all I have to say."

Inuyasha stared at her. Was this calm aloof woman, the same one that had yelled at him accusing him of high-jacking her car? When he had been driving she had acted just like all the other people his age. Yet she wasn't like everyone else, she was the daughter of an extremely important business man! But what really stunned him was that she was standing up for him. After Sesshomaru had told him she was a dignitary and had started listing off his indiscretions he had been almost positive that that he would be fired. After all Sesshomaru had told him every week that if he caused any problems he would loose his career. "Thank you," he said looking at Kagome.

"You're welcome," she said and gave him a quick wink which Sesshomaru missed. Inuyasha was speechless; Kikyo had used to do the exact same thing whenever she had saved his job! Just then a man in a dark blue suit rushed in to embrace Kagome.

"Kagome! You're alright thank god!" her father said. "You have no clue how worried I've been.

"I'm fine dad," Kagome said soothingly and patted her dad's head affectionately. "I'm alright."

Letting go of his daughter, Kagome's father soon became Mr. Higurashi the level-headed business man. Turning to the chief of police he demanded, "who was responsible for the endangerment of my daughter?"

"I was sir," Inuyasha said forcing himself to sit up. He may have been shot in the arm but he certainly wasn't going to lay there. "And for that I sincerely apologize."

Turning to look at the young police officer, Kagome's father exclaimed, "YOU! But how you're hardly older than Kagome!"

"This is Officer Hanyou, sir my half…..brother," Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha noted with a slight smirk how he had struggled to say the word brother. "Our father was one of the finest police officers and trained us both from an early age so neither of us had no problem excelling through the ranks."

"Well his age is the obvious reasons for his actions, in my eyes at least." Mr. Higurashi said looking meaningfully at the head of police. Turning back to Inuyasha he said, "and just what were you thinking chasing blindly after that man for. Why did you not stop to think?"

Looking down at the ground Inuyasha, bit back his retort and said forcing his voice to remain calm. "I apologize Sir for my actions. You see the man I was chasing his name was Naraku and he killed my old partner Kikyo, sir. I admit that I was enraged and I may have lost my wits sir. I've been hunting him now for a long time."

Looking closely at the young police officer, Mr. Higurashi paused, if that was the case then he didn't blame the young man for his actions. Loosing a partner at such a young age must have been hard. "Very well," he said at last. "I can understand your situation and I apologize for the things I said. If I were you I would have been enraged as well." Nodding his head to the chief of police. "Chief McDonnagal, I will take my leave now. Kagome?"

Watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye he saw her smooth her skirt before she nodded her head and replied, "I'll be out in a second father." Looking over at Officer McDonnagal she went on, "If I might have some time alone with officer Hanyou I would appreciate it greatly."

Taking the hint Sesshomaru left the room with a nod of his head and her father followed suit.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said after he was sure it was just them. . "You saved my ass back there. I thought I was going to be fired!"

"It was nothing. So Kikyo was you're old partner?" Kagome asked sitting once again looking intently at him. It was sort of unnerving how she gave the appearance of having every fibre of her being paying attention so he nodded. Blushing faintly and looking out the window Kagome went on. "You know, when you came back after chasing Naraku at the docks and earl passed out, you thought I was Kikyo." Kagome replied.

Had he really done that! "Oh, I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for her……you do look a fair bit like her," he mumbled.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but at that second the door flew open and in walked Miroku a close friend and a fellow police officer. Inuyasha was instantly on his guard because Miroku was wearing one of the biggest grins Inuyasha had ever seen plastered on him face.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said pulling up a chair and flopping down in it. "Tell me just how do you manage it? You nearly destroy the peace of human civilization and yet you still manage to keep your job." Sighing he lay back. "I mean come on, I think I got in more trouble over my last secretary quitting!"

"That's probably because that's the 12th one you've gone through in the past 7 months Miroku," Inuyasha retorted. "Not to mention, the chief wasn't to please about the article that was written about the "perverted police."

Sighing a big dramatic sigh once again the Miroku said, "I really was trying to be good that time. It's my hands! I swear they have a mind of their own. Don't you agree?"

"Not in the least, you enjoy feeling a women's backside a bit too much, to claim to have nothing to do with your obsessive compulsive disorder of groping any but in reach. It's your own fault you keep getting sued for sexual harassment." Inuyasha replied. (A/N: Well as much as I hate to see everyone's favourite get in trouble you have to admit that if Miroku was a part of today's society that well….there would be issues with sexual harassment ne?)

"Well apparently I'm on my last straw this time, you're gonna have to help me keep myself…." He trailed off as he spotted Kagome sitting rather uncomfortably in the chair by Inuyasha's bed. He gave a low whistle, which caused Kagome to scowl and then said, "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I apologize for being so rude."

A faint scowl crossed Kagome's face and she replied, "I seem to be getting that a lot today, but I accept your apology. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"And you can call me Miroku," he replied his eyes no leaving her.

"If you have any problems with him," Inuyasha said not quite liking the way Miroku was leering at Kagome. 'Let me know and I'll beat him up for you."

"I think I can manage myself," Kagome said with a harrumph and stood up and polite went on. "Now if you will excuse me I should catch up with my father. Goodbye Inuyasha, Miroku."

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed standing up. What did she think she was doing just leaving like that! "Wait a second there Kagome, we still need to discuss about me paying for the windshield on your car. When should I have it done by?"

"That won't be necessary," she replied stopping so that she was face to face with him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but he found himself noticing how close Kagome was. He could smell her perfume from this distance, a sweet yet sexy smell. And her eyes how could he not have noticed how pretty they were? He had had no clue but with her standing not even two feet away and her face looking up at him because she only came up to his chest, it was very noticeable. Swallow Inuyasha managed to say, "no really you have to let me pay. It's wouldn't be right if I didn't."

"No it's fine, I'll pay for it myself," Kagome said and turned to walk out the door.

"Look," Inuyasha said grabbing a hold of her arm. "I don't need your pity, I may not be as rich as you but I'm not so poor that I can't pay."

"It's not a matter of how rich you are," Kagome retorted starting to get slightly angry. "It's the fact that its my car and I bought it with my money, which I earned, that makes me not want to let you pay for it."

"I don't care about if you bought the car with your money or not, you're going to let me pay for that windshield. It's my fault it's broken so I'll pay for it."

"Well it's my car, and I won't have anyone else pay for a single dent," Kagome replied testily.

"Wooooahh," Miroku said putting his hands up acting as the peace maker. "Why don't you just spilt the cost then everyone's happy."

"NO!" they both turned and yelled at him at the same time and then went back to bickering.

"Kagome, just let me pay for it. I owe you for saving my job. I want to pay you back somehow," Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine, if you want to say thank you than just say thank you, you don't need to fix my car," Kagome yelled back.

"I'm going to fix it whether you want me to or not!" Why was she making this so hard!!!

"I won't let you!"

"I'm going to!"

"No you're not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Suddenly Kagome screamed and Inuyasha opened his arms as she frantically tried to get away from the hand (whose we only known too well - ) that was groping her but.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled. "You pervert! How dare you touch my but! How DARE YOU!"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry," Miroku said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Kagome yelled furiously.

"Miroku, I'm gonna-"

But at that moment a person walked into the room all dressed in black with their face covered holding a gun in front of them preparing to shoot at Inuyasha.

To be continued….

_Author's note: Oooh I know you all hate them but I love cliff hangers they always give me this tingly feeling all over. Oh well hope you enjoy I know still no Miroku Sango yet but that is about to start just wait. I need to do one more chapter concerning Inuyasha Kagome cuz if I were to have included it in this it would have been a ten page chapter compared to my regular three pages. Well I already got most of that written so you won't have to wait for too long. Well please review. THANX and luv ya'll_


	3. Early Morning Excitement

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say.... **

**Chapter 3 **

I don't own Inuyasha

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha yelled shoving her under the bed to safety.

Inuyasha and Miroku both dove to the floor as the person pulled the trigger. Kagome screamed as the window behind where Inuyasha had been only seconds before shattered. Jumping up Inuyasha knocked the gun out of the intruder's hand and tackled him to the floor where they began to roll around both furiously trying to regain possession of the weapon. Another shot rang out and he heard Kagome screamed again. This time Miroku also groaned and out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw him sink to the floor beside Kagome. "Oh my gosh Miroku!" Kagome yelled and dashed out of the safety from underneath the bed to his side. "Are you alright!?!"

Grimacing at the pain Miroku let go of the shoulder he was clasping which blood was seeping through. "He got me in the shoulder," he said and sank to the floor unconscious. Suddenly Inuyasha found himself being flung against the wall and realized he was unable to breathe. He saw the man scurry over to the gun and then stood up and pointed the gun at him. For a second Inuyasha felt pure fear. This was it. He was a goner. But as the man's finger moved to pull the trigger he cursed the fact that he had never gotten his revenge on Naraku. Suddenly out of nowhere the coat hook slammed into the man's arms knocking the gun once more from his hand deflecting the bullet's path.

Still unable to move he watched in horror as the man said "You," and turned around and advanced towards Kagome. So it had been Kagome who had hit the guy with the coat hanger. He grimaced as he saw her start waving the coat rack - which could be a very formidable weapon if she had used it properly- widely. Inuyasha wasn't sure who was more surprised himself, Kagome or her attacker, when she actually hit the man on his collar bone. Grunting the man held what had to be at least a fracture from the force Kagome had been swinging the coat rack around with, and as he did Kagome heard the police officer's rushing their way. Swearing the man turned to her and said in a menacing voice. "I'll make you pay for that bitch. I'm gonna kill you. Dashing out the door before the police could arrive the man took off at a sprint.

Rushing to Inuyasha's side Kagome asked, "are you alright?"

Groaning and putting a hand to his head to stop the splitting headache, Inuyasha forced himself to sit up. The pain was nearly unbearable; the man had managed to grab him arm during the fight and now that to hurt like hell. "Yeah I'm fine," he said finally finding himself able to breathe. "How's Miroku?"

"He got shot, the guy got him in the shoulder. He's unconscious, now" Kagome began but she was interrupted as an entire troop of police burst into the room.

"Is every one alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, Miroku was shot in the shoulder and Inuyasha is-" Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Fine."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. "**You** are anything **but** fine!"

"Good," Sesshomaru said and Kagome wasn't sure whether he was replying to her or Inuyasha.d. "What did the man look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, clean shaven, dressed all in black, muscular, about 6"2"," Inuyasha said walking over to the drawer and pulling out more bandages which he began to wrap tightly around his arm.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes sir," Inuyasha replied through the bandage he was attempting to tie using his teeth.

"He was also wearing a Calvin Klein's scent," Kagome said. "I think it was Escape."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to her, Sesshomaru with one eyebrow elegantly raised and Inuyasha with an expression of disbelief.

Sesshomaru blinked twice and then turned to his men. "Move out!" he yelled. Within seconds the room was empty again, because during al the commotion Inuyasha noticed that Miroku had been put on a stretcher and taken to emergency care. He swore violently as the bandage failed once again to tie. Before he could blink, Kagome was at his side tying the bandage.

"I didn't ask you to help me."

Kagome just raised an eyebrow that for some reason only infuriated him more. "Well," she said, "you needed help. It was easier for me to help you than to watch you struggle. Plus you shouldn't be doing anything. You should be lying down."

"But I didn't want your help. I could have done it myself," he went on.

"Of course," Kagome reassured him.

"You can go now," Inuyasha grumbled. "No need to stay and mother me."

Tilting her head slightly to the side Kagome looked closely at him then said softly, "thank you."

Looking up at her sharply Inuyasha demand, "why?"

"You saved me by pushing me under the bed, I would have probably been shot if you hadn't. I wouldn't have reacted fast enough."

Shrugging it off Inuyasha looked out the window. "It was nothing. My training just kicked in."

"Oh," Kagome said blushing slightly. Standing up and smoothing her skirt, she said briskly, "well I guess I should go now. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Uhh Kagome," Inuyasha said as she opened the door.

Turning around Kagome said "yes?"

"Thank you too."

"What!"

"I said thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me too. Nice job with that coat hanger."

Blushing furiously at the comment Kagome mumbled something inaudible.

"So I'll pick your car up in the morning from the workshop and drive it over to your house," Inuyasha said offhandedly. As Kagome opened her mouth to protest he went on, "now no saying that you won't let me cuz I'm gonna one way or another."

"Do you ALWAYS have to get your way!" Kagome exclaimed frustrated.

"Yes," Inuyasha said smugly.

Throwing her hands up in the air Kagome yelled "FINE!" and stormed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Early the next morning Inuyasha walked leisurely into the car repair shop. Ha there was no way that girl would have gotten up this early. No girl he had ever known had gotten up before 6:00am. Glancing at his watch Inuyasha let out a whistle; he was surprised that even he was up at 4:30 in the morning. Normally he would be except he suspected that the girl Kagome might try to double cross him and pick her car up even though she had said she would let him. Oh well, the look on her face and the thank you she give him, grateful or not, would be worth it. Humming cheerfully to a song on the radio Inuyasha pushed the door to the front office open and nearly fell in shock. There in front of him was Kagome, looking flawless, and chatting cheerfully with the man behind the desk. Flashing a smile that left Inuyasha dumbfounded even though it hadn't been aimed at him, Kagome signed a bill with an elegant flourish and passed both it and the pen back to the man. As she turned around smiling Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell are you doing here at THIS time!!!!! You said that you'd let me get the bill!!!!!!"

"Oh good morning," Kagome with a dazzling smile.

"Don't you 'good morning' me you- you- you wench!!!!" Inuyasha retorted.

Instantly the smile vanished and fire danced in Kagome's eyes, "what did you call me Inuyasha?"

"How dare you come here at this time and go behind my back when getting your car!" Inuyasha roared furious.

"I have every right to pay for my own car, there is absolutely no law saying that I have to let you pay. I figured that I'd avoid an argument and come early," Kagome replied simply.

"So basically you're saying that you just let me think I was going to get to pay for your car when you had every intention of paying for your stupid car!"

"Well basically……yes, I guess I did," Kagome said smoothly walking past him out the door.

"Get back here," Inuyasha growled walking out the door after her. "I'm not finished yet. Now you listen here you I am-"

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said rounding on him and glaring at him. "KA – GO – ME! Not wench or hey you, Kagome! Can you remember that!? Or is your brain not bi enough?"

Glaring down at her Inuyasha had to smile, she had spunk that was for sure. Not many girls he had known would ever say something like that to a guy who was easily a foot taller than her.

"Now can you just accept the fact that I'm going to pay for my car or are we going to argue all morning about it?" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"We're going to argue, tell me why do you NEED to pay for this car. Quite frankly you're being stupid, why won't you let me pay for it!?!" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Well quite frankly you're being a jerk!" Kagome snapped back. "I don't suppose you could comprehend the fact that the car is mine! I paid for it, I worked to earn it rather than letting my father buy it for me! So does it make sense that after all that work I did to show my father I can be independent I would let someone else pay for it!!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say that what she said was stupid but then he closed his mouth. Now that she said that maybe he could understand, it was obvious she liked to be independent. It must get boring, he thought looking down at the woman in front of him, to have everything you want handed to you on a silver platter. Maybe that saying, what was it, the true worth of something is how much effort you put in to get it, was that it. Oh well it was something like that.

Suddenly Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead. "Now look what you made me do," she said and turned around to walk back to the front office. "I forgot my purse inside." Walking over to the counter she snatched her purse up and walked back outside. Putting a hand to her temple Kagome sighed and said, "can you please just drop this. I now have a headache and I only got about 6 hours of sleep last night."

"Fine," he said grumpily.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed taking a step back. It was obvious from the look on her face she had expected him to fight. "You mean you're letting me pay for my car!"

"Yeah I guess so but only on one condition."

"What?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"You let me take you out for supper," Inuyasha fished for something to say. If she wasn't going to let him pay for the car he would just take her out to a really expensive restaurant.

Stopping Kagome looked up at him her eyes shining with happiness. Seeing the hope and excitement shinning in her eyes Inuyasha was surprised to find that his stumbled squirmed a little….odd.

"Really!" she exclaimed. "You mean we could go eat out wherever I wanted? And do what ever I wanted for a night?"

Poor kid he thought, she really must not have much freedom around her dad. "Sure," he said. "Where to you choose."

A smile lit up Kagome face and her eyes reflected their delight. "You really mean it?!"

"I already said yes," Inuyasha said awkwardly starting to walk again. "Do I need to say it again?"

"No," Kagome said falling into pace beside him. Why did the fact that she did that make him feel uncomfortable? "It's just that," she said quietly, "at home I almost never get to choose what I get to do. Can we go to a movie and maybe go shopping and eat at somewhere really greasy, like Pizza Hut?"

At the last comment Inuyasha had to laugh, "you mean you want to eat someplace really fattening! I think you're the first girl I've ever heard of that's not obsessed with her weight!"

"But you see," Kagome said excitedly. "That the point! For tonight at least I won't have someone nagging me to eat only healthy stuff and to watch my weight and well since you're a police officer my father won't have to send any security with me! I can't wait and it won't be a date so we can just talk there won't be those awkward silences and stuff!"

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha just kept walking. Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up, was that a ticking he just heard? Yes he definitely heard a ticking, but from where. "Kagome, are you wearing a watch?"

"No," Kagome said pausing from her train of thought. "Why?"

"Can I see your purse a second?" Inuyasha asked not looking directly at her but around searching for the ticking sound.

"No you most certainly can not!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

Snatching her purse Inuyasha opened it, now was not the time for feminine insecurities. Tearing the latch open he swore: inside was a bomb!

The numbers ten! Nine! Eight! Read from the tiny device and Inuyasha swore tossing the purse as far away as he could.

"Inuyasha what are you doing!" Kagome shrieked but Inuyasha just grabbed her hand and began to run away in the opposite direct as fast as possible.

"RUN!" he yelled pulling her after him.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and both he and Kagome were flung off their feet. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around her taking the majority of the impact as they collided with the pavement.

Struggling to breathe Inuyasha groaned and sat up putting his hand to his forehead. "Kagome?" he asked and looked over to where she lay next to him her neck to the side and her body limp. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked again touching a hand to her cheek. It was warm she was just unconscious.

Hearing the fire engines speeding towards the explosion, Inuyasha's last conscious thought was the fact that Kagome was alright. Good thing, he would have been in trouble if she died. After that he passed into blessed darkness and escaped the pounding of his head. Had he stayed awake a moment longer he would have seen the piece of paper that fluttered down from above to land on Kagome's chest. A piece of paper with the image of a spider…

_**Author's Note: well I considered not continuing this story after the poor response it got but I figured might as well give it another shot…..so if anyone is reading this and wants it to be continued then I would advise you to speak up because unless I get more reviews this story is being cut.**_


	4. Loss of Freedom and Hearing

**Chapter 4**

I don't own Inuyasha

Miroku sighed yet again. Man did it ever suck being stuck in the hospital! Sure his arm hurt but it was nothing a few painkillers wouldn't solve. It was absolute torture being forced to lie in the hospital all day, he had been there since yesterday afternoon and to put it simply after the first hour or so the novelty had worn off. Groaning he decided to sit up, and after a few painful attempt managed to find a position that was comfortable for his wounded shoulder. "I suppose I should be thankful I'm still alive," he thought staring up at the white ceiling. Just then a nurse entered bringing with her his supper. Miroku mentally whistled at the busty young woman they had sent in. Wooowheee was she ever HOT! He had always had a thing for redheads and this nurse had the finest head of red hair he had seen in a long time. Not to mention her butt was out of this world!

"Here's your supper officer Houshi," the nurse said setting the tray down on his lap. "I hope you enjoy it?"

"I would enjoy it even more if you joined me," was Miroku smooth reply. But the nurse's only reaction was to laugh and shake her head as she walked out of the door. Sighing Miroku resigned himself to a lonely supper. Glancing over at the sleeping forms of Inuyasha and Kagome who were both in the same room as himself for security reasons unknown to him, Miroku wondered why no one ever bothered to tell him what was going on. His curiosity had been craving an answer to why both of them were once again in the hospital.

Turning his attention back to his supper as his stomach let out a loud grumble Miroku lifted the cover off the tray and immediately recoiled back in disgust. This is what they expected him to eat! This SLOP? For heaven's sake this food – if you could call it that- was not even good enough for pigs to eat! "For crying out loud," Miroku thought. "I thought they were supposed to be making people better not poisoning them every time they were hungry!" (A/N: I don't know about the hospitals where you readers live but the hospital I was forced to stay at last week served the most HORRIBLE food. If my friends hadn't stopped by every once and a while to bring me real food I think I would have withered away xx) Putting the lid back on the tray Miroku decided to ask the next person who entered the room if they would run and get him a proper meal. Sighing Miroku sank back into his pillow and waited patiently some one would have to come soon……………….wouldn't they?

Five; ten; fifteen minutes later still no one had come and Miroku's stomach was grumbling louder than ever. Hearing a loud groan Miroku looked over at the bed next to him when Inuyasha was just beginning to wake up.

"About time," Miroku thought. "Well at least if I can't satisfy my hunger I can satisfy my curiosity." After he saw Inuyasha's eyes flicker open Miroku said out loud, "well good evening sleeping beauty."

"Whaaaaaa?" Inuyasha mumbled incoherently and rubbing his hand across his eyes to get rid of the sleep dust. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital once again buddy," Miroku said. "What brings you here this time, I know it wasn't to visit me since you were unconscious when they brought you in."

"Give me a break I was planning to visit you later, I had to pick up Kagome's car and then she forgot her purse but when she picked it back up there was a bomb inside" Inuyasha said slowly trying remember what had happened. Suddenly he sat bolt right up in bed and glanced around frantically. "Where's Kagome!"

"Chill dude, she's on the other side of that green curtain. The doctor said both you and her are fine, you've both got a few minor burns, a couple bruises but that about the extent of your injuries," Miroku said. "So someone put a bomb in Kagome's purse? Why?"

Frowning Inuyasha forced himself to think and after a moments silence said, "I think it might have been that guy were fought yesterday. The one who shot you, he certainly threatened to kill her, so at the moment he's my number one suspect."

"Well that would certainly make sense. After all she did hit the guy with a coat rack," Miroku said chuckling to himself at the memory. "And what exactly is she again? Who's her father?"

"Her father is Mr. Higurashi, one of the highest officials of Japan. He's here to sign some very VERY important documents on Japan's behalf. Kagome, his daughter, is practically the equivalent of a princess," Inuyasha said scrunching up his face trying to remember everything Sesshomaru had said yesterday the details seemed a little fuzzier than they should have been.

"Wow, so I guess it's a really good thing that she didn't get killed. We'd be in shit if she died and then her father wouldn't sign those documents, wouldn't we?" Miroku said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied glancing over at Kagome who was still fast asleep. Miroku's jaw nearly dropped as he saw the fond look in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha hadn't expressed any interest in any girls since Kikyo's death! An evil grin crossed his face. If Inuyasha was interested in the girl Miroku had every intention of playing cupid…Just then Kagome decided to wake up and Miroku cursed her bad timing. Couldn't she have waited until he had managed to grill Inuyasha on his feelings?

"Inuyasha?" she said hesitantly not knowing who was on the other side of the curtain. "Is that you?"

"Yes fairest lady Kagome," Miroku replied. "It is only us humble police officers on the other side of the ghastly green curtain.

Miroku smiled as he heard Kagome giggle at his antics. They heard the squeak of the bed and suddenly the curtain was pulled back.

"What are you doing up?" Inuyasha demanded. "You should be lying down!"

Miroku watched her as Kagome crawled back guiltily into bed. Someone had brought her pyjama's for her and she was looking quite lovely even with her tousled hair. He could see why Inuyasha was interested….she was a beauty.

"Ummm…" Kagome began hesitantly. "Do you guys know why we're all um…sharing the same room? Its not that I don't like you or anything I was just wondering why I'm not in a private room? My father always insists on having a private room."

Miroku opened his mouth to say that he had no clue but whirled around instead when he heard the door open, maybe it was that cute redhead again! But no it was only Kagome's father, swallowing his sigh Miroku watched as he and Kagome hugged and began to talk in hushed voices.

A few moments later Sesshomaru walked in and pulled up a chair. "Inuyasha," he said without so much as a "how are you feeling". "You have placed this division under a lot of pressure and scrutiny. It is obvious after the last attempt at Ms. Higurashi's life that Naraku is now after her. She is in, as I am sure you can imagine, great danger. Her father wishes to return home immediately but unfortunately that is not an option. This time our witness will not be able to leave police surveillance. Last time we thought our witness would be safe if she changed her name, underwent plastic surgery and moved to Europe, we were wrong and this time we can not afford to be. That is why Kagome Higurashi must be guarded at all times by an officer of the law. She must never be left alone not even for a single second, for to do so might result in her death. And the government has granted me insight into why this must be. I am not allowed to tell you exactly what papers the government is trying to get Mr. Higurashi to sign but I can tell you this, if he doesn't it will most likely cause something similar to World War III."

Miroku's eyes grew extremely round at the last statement.

"So why exactly are you telling me this?" Inuyasha replied in something close to a bored tone.

"Because you are the officer who is going to guard her," Sesshomaru said simply as if only an idiot wouldn't have figured it out by now.

Miroku winced and plugged his ear waiting for the spectacular burst of anger from Inuyasha. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared in furry jumping out of bed.

At that exact moment Kagome jumped up and screeched "WHAT!"

"There is no way," Inuyasha began but Kagome's voice rose above his.

"There is no way he's the one!" she yelled. "You mean I'm supposed to spend god knows how long perhaps the rest of my life doing nothing without asking this pig-headed baka first!"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku winced at her fury, this was not the Kagome they knew. Miroku was about ready to throw his blankets over his head and quiver with fear. It was amazing how closely such a beautiful looking young lady could resemble a sabre-toothed tiger!

"Yeah!" Inuyasha said when Kagome paused to take a breath. "I have been involved in this case too long. I'm going to be the one that finally puts Naraku away." Glaring furiously at the chief of police he yelled. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA SHACKLE ME TO SOME SPOILED BRAT WHILE YOU CHASE AFTER NARAKU!"

Looking at Sesshomaru, Miroku had to give the guy credit. If Inuyasha had been yelling at him like that he would have been running away as fast as he could. But all the chief did was sit and stare calmly at the raging police officer blinking once or twice as flecks of spit landed on his immaculate uniform. (A/N: drools …….sorry but just think about it…..Sesshomaru in a sexy uniform……I think I'm in heaven!) "Officer Hanyou I suggest you regain control over your temper."

Miroku glanced worriedly over at Kagome wondering how she took being called a spoiled brat but it was obvious that she was too involved with arguing with her father to have even heard what Inuyasha had just said even though it had rattled the wind chimes someone had placed in Kagome corner of the room as a get well present. Unlike Inuyasha though she was no longer yelling at the top of her lungs; she possessed more of a seething rage and Miroku couldn't hear what she was saying angrily to her father. Miroku tentatively started to remove one of his fingers from his ear out of curiosity that was quickly squashed after only hearing Kagome yelling (oops he had been mistaken he hadn't know such a loud yell could come from a normal looking moving mouth!) that she didn't care if he was the best cop for the job he wasn't going to spend her life chained to some officer that wouldn't let her have any fun! Sticking his finger hastily back into his ear thinking that he was going to need haring aids after this.

Odd though, Miroku didn't think they realised it but they were both furious about the same thing: their freedom being taken away. Looking at the walls Miroku wondered if they were sound proof and if not what the other patients in the hospital were thinking about all the yelling? At that moment the drop-dead gorgeous redheaded entered the room and for a blessed moment all yelling and Miroku was able to unplug his ears long enough to hear the nurse say that he was allowed to leave and return if he desired. Nodding feverentely, Miroku jumped out of bed, grabbing his change of clothes made a bee-line to the door.

Just as he was about to open it Sesshomaru said, "Officer Houshi, I expect to see you in my office at 7:00 in the morning sharp!" Miroku nodded and closed the door just as the argument stared up again. Sighing in relief as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom to change Miroku wondered what he would do that night. Maybe he would go to that new club that had opened last week, or he could stop by on the way home and pick up a movie and order pizza. "Yeah," he thought as he pulled his shirt on. "That sounds pretty good actually. I don't really feel like chasing after pretty women tonight. I'll just stay at home and relax."

An Hour Later

Walking into his dark apartment, Miroku flipped on the lights. Sighing he thought to himself like he did every time he walked in the door that he really needed to be more organized. Oh well sometime else. Walking over to the fridge he opened the freezer and took out one of the many frozen dinner just waiting there. Jabbing a few hole in the plastic he placed it in the microwave and pushed the necessary buttons.

"Wouldn't it be nice," he thought. "To have someone home when you got back from work with a home cooked supper ready on the table for you."

For a brief moment Miroku thought about what it would be like to be married before shaking his he with a small laugh and said to the empty silence that filled the apartment, "ha! Wouldn't that be funny! Me married, I would even last a week. I can't even stay interested in a woman for more than about a week. Two if she's lucky. I could never settle down for the rest of my life with one woman. Plus she'd probably expect me to change! She'd want me to clean up after myself. And good heavens she'd probably want to have kids which would mean I'd have to move! (A/N: I know in the series that all Miroku is interested in is getting an heir/kid but in modern day thanks to artistic license he is going to be one of those bachelors that never even wants to get married and have kids. Not that there's anything wrong with that are just like that and they're who I'm modeling Miroku after.) And hell that would mean we'd probably have to buy a house and then there'd be the mortgage and the school fees and the cost of raising the kids and feeding them…"

Luckily the microwave beeped at that moment snapping Miroku out of his once pleasant fantasy turned nightmare. Shaking his head he took his dinner out of the microwave and peeled back he plastic and grabbing a fork walked over to the couch where he plopped himself down after inserting the DVD into the machine. For the brief amount of time he was skipping the previews Miroku noticed the quite in his apartment. He always hated the quiet that came with living by yourself, it was always there reminding him that he was alone. That was the reason whenever he was home by himself he always had to TV going or his music, it kept his mind off the isolation. Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts Miroku pressed the play button wondering briefly where all these thoughts were coming from before the movie began and he became entranced by the action movie he had chosen.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the long time it took me to post this. I was writing my AP French exam and well I was busy. Well all that's over with now so I'm free to write. The next chapter should be out soon. Sorry to all those peeps I promised that Sango would enter this chapter. I had to slow the plot down it was moving a bit to fast. So Sango enters next chapter. Well hope you all liked please review cuz I really want suggestions on how to make this fic better. Thanks to all those who already have love you all tons.

Angelnodarkness: wow! I think you've read all of my stories now! I love you for it! This story doesn't seem to be very popular, so I'm glad someone loves it

silvertensai: Yay! another person who likes my story! Can't say I'm not glad to hear I've gotcha hooked. (winks) hope you like the new chapter!

japan-kitty: my first reviewer! I love you millions! hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

Well buh-bye for now. Shamanic Destiny


	5. Enter Sango, Naraku Decoder

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say**

_Chapter 5 - Enter Sango, Naraku Decoder_!

_Author's Note: well enter Sango! Hope you all like the new chapter, (sigh) I've decided to keep with the story even though the number of reviews I'm receiving….is well disheartening. I hope that maybe if I keep with it more people will want to read it and yada yada. But I just wanted to say thank you to all those people who did review._

**sirin of darakness**: well here's your answer. Miroku reacts like himself and tries to hit on her…but I won't say anymore than that, wouldn't want to spoil the ending.

**the myth keeper**: yay thank you for reviewing! I love you for it and hope you like the new chapter!

**angelnodarkness:** thank you for the suggestions but I'm sorry to report that they won't be kissing any time soon. But I like the idea of them arguing and he just kisses her. (grins evily) yessssss I definitely like that idea. Don't worry I'm not scared of you! How could I possibly be scared of one of my numba one fans! You're the best I can't believe you've read all of my stories! Not to mention reviewed each and every one! Thank you!

* * *

Sango sat self-consciously smoothing her already perfectly iron straight black knee-length skirt. Realizing what she was doing, she forced herself to stop. "Calm Sango," she thought to herself. "Calm…………think of a lake…..not a ripple…..."

"Oh for heavens sake Sango," her inner voice chided her. "Why are you nervous, this isn't like a job interview or anything, they've _called_ you in this time. There is no need to be nervous; you know that they wouldn't have called you in unless they had a position available. So stop fretting, and for heaven's sake stop jiggling that foot of yours!"

Sango hastily placed the offending limb in solid contact with the floor and refusing to let it be something that gave away how nervous she was. Sighing Sango felt a little easier, true this time she had been called in because she specialized in this area. Of course she wasn't frightened of that eerily cold voice that had asked her if she was able to help them with Naraku…. who would be frightened of someone whom they didn't know's voice?

It was obvious the police force in this area needed her talents, unlike the various others she had drifted between even since she had been on her own. Recalling the past week, Sango was happy to say that the hectic stuff was over. Everything that she had brought with her, was unpacked, her clothes in the closet, the dishes in the cupboards, and the fridge was full. Everything had gone smoothly, there should have been no reason for it not to, not after all the moves she had already been through.

Sango thoughts turned towards supper, what should she do tonight? Rice was getting a little boring maybe stir-fry, now that she had a fridge full of ingredients with what to work her culinary magic the possibilities were endless….

"Well heeeeeeelllllllo!" a man said giving a low appreciative whistle causing Sango head to jerk up. Flicking her bangs out of her eyes Sango noticed a man her age standing in the doorway a mug of coffee perched at his lips, his eyes wandering a little too freely across her upper chest. A frown began to form on Sango's placid face. If there was anything she could possibly hate more than relocating it was a sexist pig that thought all women were good for was looking pretty. The man, clueless to the danger that Sango's eyes promised if he uttered another word, walked toward Sango lowering his coffee mug and extending his hand. "Hello pretty lady, and what might your name be?"

"Sango Taijya (A/N: correct me please if I'm wrong and I will fix! I couldn't remember how to spell it….')," Sango replied stiffly shaking his hand firmly. "Please to meet you I'm the code breaker from LA." Not liking the way he was eying her like a juicy hunk of meat; Sango tried to inch away.

"Ahhhhh Sango," the man said clasping her hand and drawing her closer when she tried to pull back so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "What a lovely name, Japanese translation of Coral. Am I correct?"

That threw Sango's reserve a little. This man spoke Japanese? She hadn't spoken to someone in Japanese for so long... Kohaku was the only other person whom she could converse in Japanese with…..it would be nice to- _what_ was _THAT_!

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed slapping the man named Miroku with all the force she could possibly muster. "You bloody PERVERT! How DARE you touch me there!" Miroku blinked twice and then raised his hand to his bright red cheek and then turned and looked back at the woman standing in front of him, her cheeks flushed crimson with anger.

"Miroku!" a voice said sharply from behind the closed office door, causing the young man to wince. A moment later the door burst open and extremely mad looking police officer emerged and said mercilessly pointing into his office, "my office now."

"Now Sesshomaru, please let me explain," the young man said hastily.

But the man who Sango now knew to be the man who had hired her, just said softly, "now Houshi."

The man looked at Sango and nodded his head slightly to indicate that he recognised her then walked into the office. As he passed the police chief he said, "I like your tie Chief. Is it new? Let me be the first to tell you that it really brings out the colour in your eyes."

"Close it Houshi," Sesshomaru said replied in his icy voice. Miroku deflated and dejectedly walked into the office. Turning to her the police chief said apologetically, "I apologize Miss Taijya for Officer Houshi's behaviour, I apologize for keeping you waiting but I am afraid I will be a little longer. Thank you for your patience."

"Not at all Sir," Sango replied to which he nodded and walked back into his office. She almost felt sorry for the man, Sesshomaru was someone she was going to try her hardest to stay on the good side of.

On the pretence of getting a cup of coffee, Sango walked toward the coffee machine so that she could hear more clearly. Sango smirked as she heard the man named Miroku trying to defend himself.

"But Sir I didn't know that she was an officer!" he said pleading innocence. "And I actually didn't 'grope' her I just massaged her lower back!"

"Massage?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. "The day I believe that story is the day I resign." Sango could imagine his elflike eyebrows rising at that last statement. "Miroku that is a specialist we have called in to help us with The case. Do you know how much she is COSTING this office?" Sesshomaru asked voice still devoid of any emotion.

"Excuse me Miss Taijya?" a voice asked behind her causing Sango to turn around.

"Yes," Sango replied evenly.

"Hi I'm Rin, the head secretary," the girl said extending a hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rin, I'm Sango," Sango replied relieved to have finally found someone decent to talk to.

"Hi Sango," Rin said trying the name out. "If you have a moment," glancing at the door with a meaningful glance, "which I think you might, I was wondering if you might fill out some forms for me, address, phone number and what not."

"Sure," Sango replied careful not to let her disappointment over missing the pervert being yelled at. Following Rin to her desk, Sango obliged her request and filled out various form, signing occasionally and making small talk the entire time. As she talked with Rin, Sango was surprised. Rin seemed to be no older than 20 and yet she was apparently the head secretary at this firm.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Miroku all but dashed out. Sango looked back at Rin who just shook her head and smiled. Sango smiled back and straightened her forms before turning around and walking over to where Sesshomaru was standing. Sango struggled to keep her face from showing her confusion, before she hadn't noticed it because she had been so furious about that PERVERT groping her but now that she was paying attention she couldn't help but notice that……… Sesshomaru had hair hanging freely down past his waist and not only that but it was …….white!

"Rin," the man said turning back to the young girl. "Please get me an Advil and a glass of water." Turning back to Sango he led her into his office apologize for that wait.

"So," he said sitting down behind his oak wood desk. "I am pleased you will accept the post. You aide is greatly appreciated, I shall ask Rin to set you up with a desk and a set of keys, and all that. She knows the routine. So do you have any questions? Concerns?"

"No, not at the moment," Sango replied.

"Perfect," Sesshomaru said standing up and shaking her hand briskly, "now if you will follow me…." He trailed off as a sound that reminded Sango strongly of a rampaging rhino erupted.

"SESSHOMARU!" a voice roared. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Officer McDonnagel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, the first sign of emotion, and said "I apologize Sango once more for the interruption but it seems my brother has woken up from the drugs I prescribed last night to (ahem) calm him down."

A slight scoff escaped Sango lips which she was thankful Sesshomaru was to preoccupied to notice.

Sango heard the door at the end of the hallway slam open and then the door to the sitting room where she had recently been waiting and she was just wondering if was necessary to take cover and draw her firearm when the door to Officer Sesshomaru's room burst open and Sango thought "oh well too late now."

"SESSHOMARU! You BASTARD! How dare you drug me!" the young man with long white hair almost identical in colour to Sesshomaru yelled furiously.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Calm yourself. Or I will have you removed from this office immediately."

"Just try it," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru arched one of his perfect eyebrows and said, "is that a challenge little brother?"

Sango stared jaw dropping at the two men before her, sure they had the same unusual hair colour, but until now she hadn't thought they could possibly be brothers! Sesshomaru was so icy and reserved and the man before named Inuyasha appeared to be almost the exact opposite!

"You bet your ass it's a challenge! First you go and fucking make me a baby sitter to a spoiled brat and then when I get mad, which I have every right to be, you god damn drug me!"

"Inuyasha, watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you, there's a lady in the room," Sesshomaru said indicating to Sango.

"I don't care if it's the fucking queen of England! You had no right to drug me!"

Sango watched as Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation realizing his brother was not going to allow himself to be told to wait while he finished dealing with her. "Sango," he said apologetically.

"I think I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee," Sango said slowly understanding Sesshomaru perfectly.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said. "I'll visit you at your office later today."

Getting up Sango smoothed her skirt and briskly walked out the door. Closing the door Sango sighed and leaned her head against it briefly. As soon as Inuyasha however sensed the door was shut he began yelling, Sango was glad he had waited at least until she had left the room, she had suddenly developed a splitting headache. Walking over to Rin's desk Sango asked, "Can I get the key to my office and a couple of aspirin?"

Smiling gently Rin nodded and handed Sango a set of keys and two aspirin. "Your office is number 6, its right next to Miroku's, and there's a water dispenser at the end of the hall."

"Thanks Rin," Sango said. "You're an angel."

"Don't mention it," Rin said turning back to her work. "I hope your headache gets better."

"Me too," Sango said taking the keys and the heavenly little red pills and walking to her office. Stopping at the water machine she poured herself a coneful of water and threw it and the advil back. Opening the door to her office, she looked sadly at the bare white walls. Closing her eyes she mentally made a note of asking Sesshomaru if it would be possible to paint the walls. Surveying the rest of the room Sango's keen eyes took in the desk shich sat with it's back to the wall on her left a bookshelf full of books against the right wall and a small filing cabinet in the far right corner. The room was tiny but Sango was appreciative of the solid walls surround her. Not only would the isolation help her focus but it would allow her to distance herself for her fellow employees without much difficulty. It was Sango's experience that if you were isolated few people tended to want to talk to you, and that was a good thing.

Sango was aware of the way she isolated herself from those around her and chose to do it anyway. She hadn't been close to anyone in nearly five years. The only other person she chose to be with was her brother Kohaku. Kohaku…..Sango closed her eyes. It was hard to believe he was thirteen now. Today was his first day at his new school and she hoped everything was going okay.

She hated having to drag him around with her. She wished more than anything that they could stay in one place long enough to make a proper life for themselves. A life where he could settle down to finish senior high, make friends, maybe even have a girlfriend.

Rubbing the back of her neck Sango forced herself to stop wishing about what she wasn't sure would ever be possible. Kohaku was a bright kid, no one could have been prouder than she was of him. He always was the top of his class, which made it easier for him to be moved around so much. And although he was shy he had never had to deal with bullying, or being ostracized. The kids tended to leave him alone, which was the way he preferred things even before…the accident.

Moving to the desk Sango began to unpack her personally things from the small box she had brought with her earlier that morning. First came a silver picture frame taken six years ago on a family hike chocolate smeared around their mouths. Smiling fondly at it, Sango remembered how they had gone hiking that day to celebrate Kohaku's birthday and how they had packed a cake in the cooler as a surprise. Her father had fallen though, tripping over a tree root and the cake had been squished so they had been forced to eat the messy cake with their fingers and then had decided to take a picture. Placing it carefully on her desk she pulled out a second picture, this one was of Kohaku two years ago playing soccer. His team had gone to provincials that year, and had brought back silver. Placing that picture down as well, Sango reached back into the boxes and pulled out all her pencils, pens, and such which she placed in the top drawer of her desk along with three packages of paper and all her tools. Finished Sango placed the box next to her desk to serve as a recycle bin of sorts. With the amount of paper she went through Sango felt morally obligated to make sure it didn't land up in a garbage dumped somewhere.

Leaning back into her chair Sango wondered what to do next. She hadn't received the files she was to work on yet, and she had nothing else to do to personalize her office…for the moment at least. Standing up Sango resolved to treat herself to a coffee, normally she considered it a waste of money when there was always a perfectly good coffee maker in the office, but today she disserved a treat, something sugar and chocolaty. Picking her coat up, Sango opened the door only to walk into the pervert she had met earlier that morning.

"Oh hello Sango," he said as if nothing had happened. Walking over to her he craned his neck to look in her office. "Do you like your office?"

"Get away from me," Sango said shutting the door as she stepped out, effectively blocking his view into what she viewed as her personal space. "I don't associate with perverts." Walking right past him slipping on her coat Sango missed the shocked look that crossed his face. And how that surprised expression turned into a smile at the challenge.

"Going out already Sango?" Miroku asked following her. "You haven't been working for even five minutes!"

"I said to keep your distance," Sango said. "I do not intend on letting you get another opportunity to grope me and the best way to insure you don't is to stay as far away from your lecherous hands as possible."

"Now Sango," he pouted. "Do be nice. It was an accident this morning and I think we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize for my….uncouth behaviour."

Sango glared at him and then said, "Uncouth?" She paused to look incredulously at him. Shaking her head she said, "very well you're forgiven. Now please leave me alone. I'm going to get a coffee."

"Oh what a coincidence," Miroku replied. "So was I. Now that you've forgiven me I don't suppose you'd mind if I joined you."

Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Actually I would-"

"Let me guess…love to," Miroku said smoothly. "I'm very good at finishing people's sentences for them."

"I'm sure you are," Sango said under her breath, "with what you want them to say."

"So how long ago did you move here," Miroku asked changing the subject efficiently as they stepped outside.

"Just the other day," Sango replied.

"At the police apartments? Or your own place?" Miroku asked indicating they should turn left as they came to the street corner.

"Police quarters for the moment," Sango said reluctant to let the creep know any more about her.

"Me too," Miroku replied. "Not very many officers take advantage of the place preferring to have their own place. But I figure why throw away money when it's perfectly liveable. They've got everything there that you could possibly want. A pool, a gym, café, one could wish room service but sadly that's not offered."

Sango nodded, so the place had a pool. Kohaku would be happy, he'd always loved swimming, claiming it kept him fit.

"Do you swim?" Miroku asked looking more hopeful that Sango would have liked.

"No," she said. "I don't."

"Shame," Miroku said.

"What was that?" Sango asked eyes narrowing.

"I said hello Shane," Miroku replied without so much as a blink. "Someone I used to know walked by."

"Damn he's smooth," Sango thought. "Lies just slide of his tongue."

"How many other officers live there?" Sango asked trying to make it sound offhand. The truth was she was allowed to live at the officer head quarters, but according to the rules Kohaku wasn't. But at the moment she didn't have the money to pay for her own apartment and so Kohaku had been secretly living with her. Neither of them had been out much until today, and even then she had forced Kohaku to leave via the fire escape out their window. The fewer police officers that lived in the building the better.

"Well," Miroku said beginning to count names off on his fingers. "There's me, Inuyasha, Ayame, Lady Kagome will be moving in shortly with her bodyguard Kouga, then there's a few others that I don't know," Miroku asked.

"So approximately how many people would you say actually lived in the place, I know that approximately 50 are supposed to be able to live there, each in separate rooms but I haven't run into many people so far," Sango said.

"Yep its pretty empty," Miroku agreed. "I'd say many ten or twelve of us with you here now."

"Hmmm," Sango said thoughtfully. "And how many showers are there?"

"Just the one per floor," Miroku replied. "Both guys and girls have to share it too."

"That sucks," Sango said.

"Yep," Miroku said. "So what floor are you on?"

"Floor two," Sango said cautiously.

"Ahhh, you got the lucky floor," Miroku said. "I live on that one too, along with Inuyasha, Ayame and soon Kagome and Kouga I suspect."

"Lucky me," Sango replied sarcastically.

"Yep you're lucky," Miroku replied either completely missing her sarcasm or letting it slide. "The showers doesn't run out of hot water after a five minute shower and the toilets are brand new unlike floors three and four's who's haven't been replaced yet and tend to get plugged. Also out electricity doesn't short circuit quite as often. The lights still go out every once in a while, but because there's only a few of us on floor two it doesn't happen too often."

"Lovely," Sango replied.

"Well here we are Starbucks," Miroku said opening the door for her.

"Why thank you," Sango said forcing herself to smile.

"You're **most** certainly welcome," Miroku said grinning like a child who just saw the mother of all cookie at the lovely view of Sango's rear.

Walking up to the counter Sango said, "Hi I'd like a white chocolate mocha please."

"Size?" a miserable looking girl behind the register asked.

"Ummm, grande," Sango said eyes flicking to the cup sizes next to her. She never could remember which was which. Why did they have to use words like 'vente' and 'grande' when, large normal and small would work just as well if not better!

Paying the required fee for her indulgence Sango moved over to allow Miroku to order.

"Large hot chocolate please," he said smiling his best smile at the girl who blushed furiously. "Would you like whipped cream sir?"

"Yes please," Miroku said in a way that made Sango blush to the tips of her socks. The girl was hardly older than fifteen and the man was hitting on her. What was he a pedophile!

The girl quite flustered by the way Miroku was treating her smiled nervously and stammered out the price. "Thank you," she said when he paid.

"No thank _you_," Miroku said warmly smiling once again making Sango wonder why he wasn't working in Hollywood. With a smile like that he could easily become the next Brad Pitt, and as for that great body… Sango mentally smacked herself. STOP it! Bad Sango! Very bad Sango!

Before Miroku left the counter he took the girl's hand and said, "you should your wear your hair down, rather in a ponytail, it would accent your beautiful face more." Sango was so stunned at what he had just said she didn't hear the man call out her order the first time.

"White chocolate mocha!" the man yelled again snapping Sango out of her shock. Taking her drink she walked out the door without a second look back at Miroku.

She was right: he was a pedophile! He was easily ten years older than she was! And he was a police officer, she couldn't believe someone who the world trusted to uphold the law would attempt to pick up a fifteen year old girl!

"Sango!" Miroku called rushing after her. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I can't believe you!" Sango said incredulously turning to face him. "She couldn't be more than fifteen and you were hitting on her!"

"I wasn't hitting on her," Miroku said rolling his eyes. "She looked sad so I thought I'd cheer her up."

"Cheer her up my ass," Sango said shaking her head and walking back towards the office. "Feel her up is more like it!"

"Uhhhh Sango!" Miroku called and she looked back at him.

"What?" she yelled angrily.

"The office is that way," Miroku said simply.

"Oh," Sango said blushing furiously. "Yeah." Walking past him blushing as red as a tomato. "Figures," she thought. "Shown up by a playboy."

"You alright Sango?" Miroku asked innocently.

"I'd feel better if you'd just leave me alone," Sango muttered.

"So you can get lost and then try and explain to Sesshomaru why your break lasted an hour? I most certainly think not. I'm keeping my eye on you," Miroku went on with a wink.

"Could his pick ups get any lamer?" Sango mentally wondered. "If by 'you' you mean my ass, then I guess I would believe you," Sango retorted. When his eyes flashed guiltily up and he smiled sheepishly Sango just sighed completely exasperated and began to walk faster. The sooner she got back to the officer the sooner she'd have an excuse to lock herself in her office and the only one who would dare enter would be her partner. Looking down at her watch Sango groaned; only seven hours remaining. And after she got home and see Kohaku.

Tossing her hair out of her face Sango looked over at Miroku who was slurping away quite happily at his hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate?" Sango asked one eyebrow raising. "In this weather."

"Any time is perfect for hot chocolate," Miroku said simply looking at her as if she was crazy and then looked down forlornly. "My only complaint is that Starbucks refuses to carry marshmallows."

"So why don't you buy a package and keep it in your desk?" Sango asked matter-of-factly turning and walking into their building.

"Normally I would have some," Miroku replied opening the second door for her, "but I used the last of them just the other day."

Sango just sighed at his immaturity and said a polite goodbye and opened the door to her office and shut it behind her.

While she had been out someone, Rin presumably, had placed a case file on her desk. Sitting down Sango drew the file toward her and pulled out the first sheet. Hopefully this time she might be able to finally pin Naraku and then…..then maybe she and Kohaku might have a normal life

After finishing reading the file Sango sighed deeply. It was the same story once again. Naraku would reveal his presence only to drop unfathomable codes as to his whereabouts, taunting them but never allowing them anywhere closer to him than that. Oh sure they had caught numerous lackeys who had worked for him, but it wasn't good enough! She wanted Naraku behind bar not just his lackeys!

"Hell," Sango said miserably getting up. "I don't want him behind bars I want his blood!" Looking down at her family photographs that held some of her dearest memories Sango let her anger wash through her, blood burning with her deep desire for revenge. Long ago she had been surprised by the depth of her anger, tried to ignore it saying it would pass. But it had never passed, it had diminished some yes, but the hatred she still felt towards him, that monster, was the strongest of all her emotions. Her desire for revenge was what had kept her going all these years, that dark desire that kept her awake at night, that made her blood pound. Clenching her hands into fists Sango's fists shook with the effort it took to keep them from punching the wall, which she knew from experience, would result in a large hole her already strained wallet would be forced to pay for. She made a mental note to remember to hang her punching bag the next day. "I will find you one day Naraku," Sango hissed shoulders trembling. "It many not be this time, or the time after that but I _will_ find you. And then you will die…… 'It will have blood; they say, blood will have blood'."

"Ahhhh," a voice said from the doorway. "Macbeth.I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare loveliest Sango. I think you and I must be the only ones in this entire building who share an appreciation for Shakespeare's genius."

"What the hell are you doing in my office Miroku?" Sango demanded sharply. "Get out, **_now_**."

"But Sango," Miroku said pouting.

"Don't you 'Sango' me," Sango replied venomously. "I don't like people coming into my office uninvited and when I tell you to get out I mean get out."

Miroku was slightly taken back by the bitterness he heard lurking behind her words, so to lighten the mood he smiled his most charming smile. "As you wish lady Sango," he replied saluting her sharply and turning around briskly like a soldier and marched out the door.

"And Miroku," Sango said before he closed the door.

"Yes?" Miroku asked grinning.

"If you ever come into my office without knocking again, I'll castrate you, that should stop you from hitting on me."

Miroku gulped and nodded.

Grinning contentedly Sango prided herself on effectively getting rid of another man.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Prisoner

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say…**

Chapter 6 - Prisoner

I'm not the owner of Inuyasha.

Gazing out of the window of a large black window, Kagome watched miserably as they pulled up alongside her new home. The large nondescript building was one of many identically designed buildings along an equally nondescript street in a nondescript neighbourhood. As the door was opened for her by the driver and Kagome climbed with grace brought about by years of practice Kagome thought, "if you didn't know any better, this would be the last sort of place you'd expect police officers to reside. I'd better be careful no to forget the address or I'd never find my way back." As the door closed behind her Kagome let her head drop as she thought, "oh yeah I forgot. I'll never have to worry about finding my way back here alone. Inuyasha'll be with me every second of every day."

Tilting her head back while the driver fetched her two suitcases Kagome assessed the building with a critical eye. The place was certainly no Ritz, that was for sure Kagome thought raising an eyebrow, the building looked like it would fall down at any second it was so old! No flowers decorated the front of the building, no toys lay scattered around like many of the other buildings, the only thing on the front lawn was a large tree that grew to what looked like the third floor.

"Would you like a hand with your bags miss?" the driver asked.

"No I'll be fine," Kagome assured the driver handing him a generous tip. "Thank you for the ride."

"My pleasure miss," the driver said giving a smile and a curt bow and returning to the limo which after a moment drove off leaving Kagome feeling even more alone than she had before. Picking her two suitcases up Kagome instantly regretted not accepting the man's help with them. Eventually she managed to make it into the building and down the hall to the reception desk.

"Hello?" Kagome called out uncertainly seeing no one at the front desk. "Is anyone there?" Upon hearing her voice a large man appeared from a back room. Gulping at the man's extraordinary size Kagome felt her knees go weak. She'd never seen a man as large as this one in her entire life and she'd seen a lot of large men, most of them body guards for her family at one point at one point or another. Giving herself a quick shake for her silliness Kagome flashed her brightest smile.

"Hello," she chirped. "How are you?" The man blinked apparently taken back by her reaction. He blushed unsure of what to say, so Kagome introduced herself. "Hi I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"Jinenji," the man murmured lowering his eyes to the floor shyly and Kagome let out a small sigh of relief.

"See," she thought to herself. "You had nothing to fear the man's nothing but a huge softy."

"Nice to meet you Jinenji," Kagome replied pleasantly. "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could phone Inuyasha for me and tell him I'm her?"

The large man nodded and pressed a button. After a moment Inuyasha voice was clearly audible. "What is it?" he demanded.

"A lady by the name of Kagome is here to see you," Jinenji said.

"Lady my ass," Inuyasha muttered almost inaudibly but Kagome's attentive ears caught it and scowled. "Damn it, what time is it anyways Jineji?"

"Nine o'clock," was the simple reply.

"Nine o'clock! NINE o'clock! As in nine in the morning nine? The least that wench could have done was let me get a few decent hours of sleep! Actually I can't believe she hauled her butt out of her fluffy bed this early," Inuyasha said. "Where's she waiting?"

"I'm right here you baka!" Kagome shouted unable to take the fact that he wasn't aware she was there any longer.

"Oh hey," Inuyasha said without so much as a smidgeon of embarrassment. "Just wait there and don't move. I'll be down in a second to collect you."

"Collect me!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly. "_Collect_ me! What do you think I am a piece of luggage!"

"I'm sorry miss he can't here you any more," Jineji murmured.

Taking a deep breath through her nose to calm herself Kagome smiled at him. "No need to apologize Jineji, it's not your fault he's an ass."

"Yes miss," Jinenji replied blushing slightly.

"There's no need to keep calling me 'miss' either. You can call me Kagome."

Nodding the man turned and walked back into the room closing the door softly behind him.

Unaccustomed to being alone without something to do or someone to talk to Kagome looked around wishing someone – anyone – was there with her. Hell she'd even prefer Kouga to having to meet Inuyasha alone. But Kouga wouldn't be there until one o'clock and he was the only one she would be allowed contact with from her old life. Her throat tightened as she recalled the conversation with her father and the police chief explaining that until Naraku was caught she wouldn't be allowed contact with her father on any occasion until Naraku was captured. Hearing the elevator ding she turned around in time to see Inuyasha walk over.

"You're here early wench," was his greeting.

"Don't call me wench! And I didn't have much of a choice," Kagome grumbled.

Walking back over to the elevator Inuyasha pressed the up button and waited patiently for the doors to open. Kagome meanwhile struggled once more to lift her suitcases. Biting her lips she managed to make it ten steps before she tripped and went sprawling.

Picking herself up Kagome looked helplessly at her bags. If she could chose a time to cry now would be an opportune time, she had been forced to get up early, hadn't been allowed a shower, was being forced to go into hiding, wasn't going to be allowed contact with her only living family member until some psycho was locked up, was having what little freedom she actually possessed taken away, and was going to be forced to live with some arrogant pig whose best friend was a pervert (as if that said anything about his character) until possibly the day she died, oh and not to forget the reason for all of this, the psycho who everyone was trying to capture was out to kill her. But she'd ever been a cry-baby and now wasn't the time to start, she allowed herself a few sniffles and then took a deep breath. Hearing laughter Kagome looked up angrily at Inuyasha, "instead of just standing there laughing at me would you mind giving me a hand?"

"They're your bags," Inuyasha replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why should I carry them?"

"Because they're heavy and you should be a gentleman!" Kagome snapped.

"So what you're trying to say is that you're too weak, is that it?" Inuyasha asked impassively.

"Yes, fine. You can think whatever you want if you'll only help me carry them."

Rolling his eyes as the elevator doors opened Inuyasha walked over and deftly picked both bags up as if they weighed nothing muttering "weak human."

Picking herself off the ground Kagome shook her head thinking she could not have possibly heard him correctly.

Sighing heavily as the doors closed her in, Kagome looked up.

"No use sighing," Inuyasha grumbled. "I hate this arrangement just as much as you do so stop acting spoiled and accept it."

"Look I don't know where you come off buddy," Kagome said angrily poking him in the chest with a finger. "I have every right to be upset! You should be thankful I'm not bawling my eyes out!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched at that comment but as soon as he assessed that she wasn't about to burst into loud noisy tears he joked, "why? Because this isn't a five-star hotel?"

Stamping her foot angrily Kagome tried to articulate what she was feeling but stopped herself before she blurted everything out. "I may be from a rich family but that doesn't make me some spoiled princess! So I would _appreciate_ it if you would stop thinking I am one!" she finally managed to spit out in a somewhat calm tone.

"Well I would _appreciate_," he said elongating her word, "if you would get the hell out of my life. But sometimes we don't always get what we want, so suck it up."

Relieved when the elevator doors opened Kagome stepped out into a fairly neat looking hallway. Sticking her tongue out as Inuyasha breezed past her, she followed him grudgingly to room 27 which was equipped with a pretty high-tech security system for such a run down building. Pressing his hand into a gel pad on the door Inuyasha said in a sharp clear voice, "Inuyasha, one two, three." The little light turned green and Inuyasha put his hand on the doorknob and pushed open. "The door's equipped with a security system that will only allow you and me in. We've got our security specialist coming over around one to hook up and let the computer recognize your voice and hand."

"You have access to my room!" Kagome yelled. "What! Don't I get any privacy!"

"Not a chance," Inuyasha said. "I need access to you at any time. There's also a door connecting our two rooms, I'm room 28 in case you're wondering." Hearing that Kagome shuddered and Inuyasha rolled his eyes yet again. "Don't worry I'm not going sneak into your room in the middle of the night or anything. for such a run down building. You want to go in first?"

"Sure," Kagome replied walking past him into what was her home for the present. The room was milk white and contained a twin bed with bland blue sheets and two pillows. A wooden desk sat propped up against the far wall and there was a small window that Kagome could see part of the tree through. A small room next to the doorway was to serve as her bathroom Kagome assumed because in it there was a toilet, a sink and a mirror.

Biting her lip Kagome had to force herself to keep from crying out in despair. Sure she hadn't been expecting the Ritz but she had expected something more human friendly than this room! As if she hadn't felt enough like a prisoner they gave her a room befitting it.

"What's wrong now," Inuyasha asked.

"It's just a surprise is all," Kagome stammered out and looked over at him.

"Well now that you've got your room I'm going to lay down a few rules. Number one," he said pulling a large black bracelet out grasped her wrist and roughly clicked it together. "You never use this unless you're in danger."

"Hey!" Kagome protested trying to rip her wrist free. "What are you doing! Get it off." Grinning Inuyasha let her wrist go and watched as she immediately tried to get it off and was shocked. "Ouch!" she screamed letting go of it immediately. "It shocked me! Just what _is_ this thing?"

"Tracking device, and yes as you found out it will shock anyone who attempts to take it off you. Ayame and I are the only one's who know how to unlock it," Inuyasha grinned. "Now if you press the red button it means you're in danger. Don't press it unless you actually are in trouble got that?"

Kagome shot an evil look at the bracelet hoping that her eyes could burn through the ugly thing.

Going on Inuyasha said, "rule number two you never enter my room unless you knock and I tell you that you can enter got that?" Kagome nodded. "Number three, you're not allowed to leave my eye site with the exception of being in your room and I'm in mine. got that one?"

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why not!"

"Because I said so and I'm in charge, that's why," Inuyasha snapped throwing open the door connecting their rooms storming into his own. "Now I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you in a couple of hours

"But- But- But that's not fair!" Kagome yelled walking after him.

"Look wench," Inuyasha said turning around and walking up to her and staring down at her with possibly the hardest set of eyes Kagome had ever seen. "I don't _care_ what you think. I don't _care_ if you think it's unfair. I don't _care_ what you do as long as you follow these rules."

Kagome was so flabbergasted she found herself unable to say anything. This person in front of her was not the man who had high-jacked her car, the man that had at the risk of his own life shoved her to safety in the hospital. She had thought living with him was going to be horrible enough, she hadn't even thought that he might have only been acting nice. Her emotions flew through her while her heart fluttered like a caged bird in her chest. First came shock, then sadness, and sadness quickly turned to anger.

Trembling with anger she spat "I **_hate_** you!" in a voice so venomous that black widow's poison paled in comparison.

Clenching her jaw she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Sinking to her knees in the middle of the floor Kagome looked despairingly around her room. Looking at the suitcases at the door Kagome noticed the door was reinforced with steal bars on the inside. Her room really was like that of a prisoner's, she thought miserably.

A small click came from the door behind her and Kagome knew that Inuyasha had locked the door.

"I'm nothing but a prisoner," she said softly. "Nothing but a prisoner."

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you go chapter 6. Hope you all liked it, I got more reviews last chapter so I decided to keep the story running. Here's the deal, how ever many reviews I get is how many pages you get so if you want nice long chapters update! Next chapter will be in Inuyasha's POV soooooo….REVIEW!

**Just another fan:** I'm glad my story sparked your interest! Hope you like the new chappie

**The Myth Keeper:** I thought that was funny too, lol, glad you liked it.

**Anglenodarkness:** thank you thank you thank you! I love how you review absolutely everything it makes me so happy!

**sirin of darkness:** yeah that's a first eh? Don't worry he will overcome the "fear". hope this wasn't too long of a wait…and you'll soon see how Inuyasha and kagome's relationship blossoms

**yahikoinuhanyou:** im glad you find my story funny hope you like this one too and thank you for the compliments I feel so flattered (blushes and bows)


	7. Tears

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say…**

Chapter 7 – _I Don't Cry_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but let me tell you if I could think up an elaborate scheme that just might work I would try it…._

Inuyasha groaned loudly, turning from his side onto his stomach and covering her sensitive ears with his pillow hoping desperately that it would act as a barrier between him and that wench's room where he could clearly hear sobbing.

It had been nearly forty-five minutes since she had stomped out of his room declaring that she hated him in a voice that had _almost_ made him feel afraid of her. First she had struggled to get the two suitcases he had left at the door over to the bed.

He was almost positive that she would have succeeded had she not tripped over the first one she had moved, but then again with someone as unorthodox as her you could never tell. After she tripped causing her suitcase to spill all of it contents she threw a little tantrum throwing heavens only knows what around, all the while screaming out of frustration. The anger he could understand, he was feeling pretty angry himself. After her anger subsided he had watched slightly amused on his computer screen as she tried over and over again to remove the bracelet. After nearly ten minutes of receiving repeated shocks she stopped and he assumed she would be much calmer and just, however reluctantly, return to unpacking allowing him to go back to sleep. What he hadn't expected was for her to start sniffling, and for the sniffling to turn into muffled sobs. She'd been crying for nearly ten minutes now, she had to be almost done, didn't she?

There were very few times he cursed being part demon, fewer yet he actually wished he was human, this however was one of them. If there was one thing more that he hated more than his brother it was having to listen to women cry. That sound to him was worse than any other, and for a hanyou with super-sensitive ears that was saying something. Nails against a chalk board merely made him cringe, a new violinist was just enough to make him close his eyes, a women's tears however made him want to just curl up into a small ball and die. Muffled sobs like the one's coming from Kagome's room were the worst though; they brought back all the memories of his mother. He had tried turning the stereo on in a futile attempt to block the unwelcome sound out, nor could it stop the unwanted memories that came flooding back.

The unexpected news of his father's death had devastated his mother, even though he had only been five at the time he could still remember that night as clearly as if it had just happened a week ago. It had been a Thursday and his father had gone to work his only nightshift, his mother had put him to bed as usual and then customarily stayed up to wait for him. It had been close to two in the morning when the door bell had gone off and upon waking Inuyasha instantly knew something was wrong; his father never rang the door bell. Getting up he had walked out of his room and to the top of the staircase where he had a clear view of his mother talking with his father's best friend who happened to be Miroku's father. The man said something that Inuyasha hadn't understood at the time and his mother suddenly crumpled to the floor sobbing. Miroku's father had knelt down beside knowing nothing he could say would lessen the pain. Silently he had knelt beside her and looping his hand around her waist helped her too her feet. When Miroku's father had lead her into the kitchen to fix her something to drink, Inuyasha unable to go back to bed had trundled down the stairs holding his stuffed dog.

"Mommy?" he asked pausing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What's wrong mommy?"

Upon seeing her son standing there Izayoi began to cry louder and bent down and hugged him sobbing hysterically into his silver hair.

That hadn't been the last time she cried either, his mother had cried herself to sleep for nearly a year after that night. Inuyasha could remember how he always fell asleep wishing he could somehow heal her pain but….he never would.

Flopping over onto his back he looked up at the ceiling, as much as he hated to admit it he kind of felt bad for being so mean. But she would have to get used to it, he wasn't supposed to be her best friend, he was supposed to be her body guard. If he allowed himself to be nice to her she would distract him from his duty. If she got hurt it would mean the end of his career as a police officer and he needed his badge to capture Naraku. He wouldn't let an upset girl get in the way of that, he owed Kikyo that.

His hatred for Naraku was the only thing that kept him going, was the only thing that stopped him from purposely not dodging the bullets constantly being fired at him. Sighing heavily Inuyasha thought about how similar both Kagome and Kikyo looked, both had long black hair and similar facial features… Though they would never be mistaken for twins they could easily be mistaken for sisters. have been not 'could'. Kikyo was dead, something he never seemed to be able to forget.

Maybe that was why he hated this arrangement so much, Inuyasha thought. He hated it because he knew that everyday he was going to have to see someone who reminded him of Kikyo, who brought back all the guilt and all the suffering.

Looking past the arm covering his face at the door Inuyasha decided if she didn't stop in five minutes he would get up.

Sixty…fifty-nine….fifty-eight….fifty-seven…

He paused to see if she had stopped crying yet; she hadn't.

Fifty-six…fifty-seven…wait fifty-five…fifty-_four_ …

Had she stopped _yet_? Nope.

Fifty-three…fifty-two…

He wasn't going to make five minutes. Two minutes then, he could last two measly minutes!

Fifty-one…fifty…forty- damn it! That's it.

Throwing the covers off him, Inuyasha got to his feet and went and unlocked the door. There she was crying in the middle of the floor with her back to him. "Would you mind keeping it down a bit? Some of us are trying to sleep," he demanded.

He saw her startle and hurriedly wipe her eyes with her sleeve. "What are you talking about I wasn't crying," she said gruffly the small sniffle betraying her.

"Yeeeaaah, sure," Inuyasha replied her comment gaining her an iota of his respect, something very rare. "And I'm your fairy god mother."

"I was _not_ crying I said," Kagome repeated adamantly rising to her feet and dusting herself off. "You must be imagining things." Looking him in the eye she said very firmly enunciating every word, "I don't cry."

"Yeah whatever you say wench," Inuyasha said. "I just came over here to make sure you didn't break anything in that little temper tantrum you threw earlier. Because if so you're paying for it."

"Nothing broke," Kagome muttered turning her pink face away. Suddenly something occurred to her, the fact he was in her room he assumed as she started screaming loudly at him. "Just what do you think you're doing! What are you doing in here! This is my room! Get out! Get OUT!"

"I can come in here whenever I want," Inuyasha replied a quirk of a smile appearing on his face. And to prove his point flopped down on her bed.

"No you can't!" Kagome screamed infuriated by his response. "I won't let you take over my room!" She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to his feet with strength he would never guessed she possessed by the way she struggled to lift her suitcases. As she pushed him towards the door he saw tears glinting at the corners of her eyes. He considered letting her push him through but he knew he wouldn't be able to take the crying any longer.

Planting his feet firmly Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and shook her, "stop this! You're hysterical."

"You won't take this from me! I won't let you!" She was full out sobbing now pounding fiercely on his chest with her two tiny fists to let her go. "You won't take the only thing I have left to call my own away!"

Inuyasha stood momentarily stunned by her outburst, where had this come from! Why was she getting so emotional and just what the hell was she blabbing on about! In the back of his mind he felt her clasp his shirt in her two hands and cry passionately. "I don't want to be a prisoner." Collapsing against him still clutching his shirt she cried over and over again, "I don't want to be a prisoner."

The spell her tears had woven on him broke when he heard those words. Prisoner? Did she think she was a prisoner? Looking down at the frail woman before her, he suddenly recalled her words that day in the parking lot before he had discovered the bomb.

"_You mean we could go eat out wherever I wanted? And do what ever I wanted for a night?" A smile lit up Kagome face and her eyes reflected their delight. "Really you mean it!"_

"_I already said sure," Inuyasha said awkwardly starting to walk again. "Do I need to say it again?"_

"_No," Kagome said falling into pace beside him. Why did the fact that she did that make him feel uncomfortable? "It's just that," she said quietly, "at home I almost never get to choose what I get to do. Can we go to a movie and maybe go shopping and eat at somewhere really greasy?"_

Kagome he said touching her arm lightly, "please stop crying."

"I have every right in the world to cry!" She sobbed shaking his fiercely. "I've never had much freedom but now I have none! I'm nothing but a prisoner! This horrible room is my jail and you're my jailer! I thought coming here I might be able to have more freedom than I did in Japan because no one would recognize me. But no poor little miss Kagome will never be able to escape because you had to come and highjack my car and now I have someone out to murder me and I have to be watched every single second of every single day. I'm not allowed to see my father until that man's caught and have to wear and ugly bracelet and live in a room that really needs Martha Stewart."

The last comment made Inuyasha snort, and roll his eyes but looking down at Kagome he realised that she was somewhat calmer after that outburst. "Well better all of that out than in," he said in a strangely gentle voice.

Hiccupping Kagome looked up at him and in her eyes he saw the complete and utter despair that filled them. She was like some exotic bird, no a bird didn't do those huge doe eyes justice. She was like a…..oh hell he was never good with words. Looking around her room, he could see what she meant about it needing Martha Steward it was pretty plain for someone unused to the whiteness. Somehow before he even knew what he was doing he found himself saying "if it's really that horrible I can ask if you could paint it. They might make an exception to the rule for you."

Kagome gave a small hiccup and blinked a couple of times. "What?" she asked confused.

"Your room," Inuyasha repeated. "I said I'd ask if you could paint it."

Kagome was taken back by that and after a moment murmured thank you and gently let go of his shirt. "I'm sorry about that I normally never cry."

"I thought it was "I never cry"," Inuyasha joked.

"Up until now I haven't cried in close to five years," Kagome glowered. "So sue me for getting emotional."

"I would have a chance of winning," Inuyasha said in mock thoughtfulness and grinned trying vainly to get a smile out of her. Seeing the beginning of a smile he went on. "You _did_ yell pretty loud, one of my eardrums might have ruptured. And tsk tsk tsk you pushed me pretty hard too I might have bruises, not to mention you reduced my favorite shirt to a wet soppy mess."

A small giggled escaped Kagome and she grinned, sniffling. "It's not ruined, it was only a few tears."

"A few tears," Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly. "More like a monsoon!"

Laughing Kagome rested her head momentarily against his chest and heard her whisper, "I knew you weren't a monster."

Looking down at her Inuyasha smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "You might think differently about me if you every found out I'm part demon," Inuyasha thought grimly.

To be continued….

* * *

_Author's Note: well here's another chapter really nice fast updates ne? Please review!_

**Phantomoftheflame:** oh you have no need to fear me making Ayame a weakling! She's one of my absolute favorite characters! She'll probably be very similar to what I've portrayed her as in Love Comes to Those Who Wait (my KougaAyame story). I'm so glad you stumbled upon my story!

**sirin of darkness**: lol could that movie have been the Pacifier? Because if so I admit I'm guilty of using that scene as my inspiration….well I'm glad you liked the new chapter

**aly88:** yay thank you very much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked.

**anglenodarkness:** oh my gosh I'm so sorry was I supposed to e-mail you when I posted new chapters! If so I apologize most profusely! I feel so bad! Most terribly sorry! Please forgive me and not hate me….

**gossa**: I feel so honored that I'm on your author alert! (sniffles) thank you! Hope you like the new chapter!

**the myth keeper**: yep and here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy how fast I'm working to update! Thanx for reviewing!

Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review reviewreview review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review!


	8. Early Morning Mayhem

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say**

Chapter 8 – _Early Morning Mayhem_

Miroku awoke to the sun streaming through the window he had forgotten to pull the shades down over. Yawning he made his way over to the sink in his bathroom where he splashed some cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. He'd gone out clubbing last night and was feeling the after effects of another fruitless womanizing endeavour.

Hearing a large bang and a female voice bark out a rather colourful stream of curses he smiled. It appeared the lovely Sango was up as well. Drying his face with a towel he looked in the mirror and decided that a shave was in order if he was to look his best for his beautiful co-worker. Squirting shaving cream into his palm, Miroku rubbed his hands back and then spread the resulting foam evenly on his lower face and began meticulously shaving his overnight stubble.

Hearing a small voice from the next room Miroku stopped what he was doing to listen but when he didn't hear it again he passed it off as a radio or the TV. Sango didn't strike him as having a boyfriend, too much of a man hater, which was precisely why he was hoping to impress her with his good looks and charm. Maybe he'd take her out to dinner tonight…

A scream erupted from the direction of the bathroom and Miroku jumped. There were only two girls on this floor, one was Ayame and the other Sango. It defiantly wasn't Sango because he could still hear her next door and Ayame never screamed in a pitch that high! Dashing out into the hall razor in hand, shaving cream still on half of his face and wearing nothing but his boxers, Miroku ran straight into Inuyasha.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called frantically leaping to his feet and sprinting off in the direction of the bathroom. "Kagome what's going on!"

Much to Miroku's shock Kagome burst out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He was too stunned for a moment to talk and then slowly he picked himself up and walked over.

"A spider!" Kagome screamed pointing at the bathroom. "A spider just fell on me! A big nasty black one!"

Inuyasha nearly fell over. "A spider," he said dumbly. "You screamed like you were being murdered because of a spider?"

"Why Lady Kagome," Miroku said gallantly taking her hand. "You look absolutely ravishing this morning."

"What?" Kagome asked confused and then looked down in horror at her attire. Letting out yet another high pitched scream she dashed back into the bathroom.

"A spider," Inuyasha repeated once more. "I thought she was being assaulted and nearly had a heart attack over nothing but a spider."

"Not just a spider Inuyasha," Miroku grinned. "A big nasty black spider."

"How dare you mock me!" Kagome screeched through the bathroom door.

"What in the name of all things holy is going on out here?" Sango demanded angrily throwing open her door.

"My latest charge was afraid of the spiders which inhabit our floors bathroom," Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "She sends her apologies."

"Who's out there?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"A fellow woman who shares your fear of spiders," Sango said dryly shooting Inuyasha a nasty look. "Why don't you come out?"

"I've got nothing on but a towel," Kagome said softly.

"Where are your clothes?" Sango asked pressing her lips against the crack in the door.

"Over where the spider fell," Kagome said embarrassedly. "I'm too afraid to go anywhere near them."

"Give me one second," Sango said walking back into her room and returning moments later with a fluffy pink bathrobe. "May I come in?"

The door inched open just wide enough for Sango to squeeze through.

"Women," Inuyasha said shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't think I'll ever be able to understand them."

"Sango never struck me as the type to be afraid of spiders," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I may not have struck you as someone who immensely dislikes spiders," Sango replied irately emerging from the bathroom with a comforting arm draped around Kagome's shoulders. "But I am. I'm sure there are things in this world you're afraid of too Miroku. How would you feel if someone made fun of those?" Tightening her grip on Kagome's shoulder Sango said. 'Now how about you join me for breakfast, would you like that?"

Kagome nodded mutely and with one last glare Sango lead the poor girl into her room and slammed the door.

"Your partner's pretty intimidating Miroku," Inuyasha commented gulping. "Even more so than Ayame when she's mad."

"SHHHHHHH!" Miroku hissed leaping forward to cover Inuyasha's mouth,

"What the hell was that for," Inuyasha replied fighting Miroku off and putting a good two feet between them.

"She doesn't know yet," Miroku said quietly. "So shhhh! Don't mention the "p" word ok?"

"She doesn't know?" Inuyasha repeated sounding absolutely dumbfounded. "How?"

"I don't know," Miroku sighed. "I guess Sesshomaru never mentioned it to her, and I sure as hell didn't want to say anything to anger her any more than I already did. I mean that woman has got serious anger issues, did I mention she threatened to castrate me if I took one step into her office?"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Inuyasha grinned. "If I was a woman I wouldn't let you in a ten foot radius of my rear."

"This is no joking matter Inuyasha," Miroku said seriously. "I really do fear for my life."

"You two being forced to work together should prove interesting," Inuyasha chuckled. "Heavens only knows I'm going to need some cheering up after my endless shift as babysitter."

"How was she this morning," Miroku asked. "I heard some screaming a bit earlier but I fell back to sleep pretty quick."

"She had a bit of an emotional bout," Inuyasha said evasively. "She was a touch hysterical but I calmed her down alright in the end."

"Uh oh," Miroku grinned. "Were there tears involved?"

"The word 'tears' hardly serves the waterworks she cried justice," Inuyasha sighed. "My favourite red shirt is absolutely soaked."

"Wow," Miroku whistled and then looked at the door that lead to Sango's room. "Poor kid, you've got to look at it from her point of view though. It must be pretty hard to adjust life styles so fast. She's also pretty young to be in witness protection."

"Oh speaking of changing," Inuyasha groaned. "I forgot, I promised her I'd look into letting her paint her room. What are the chances Sesshomaru will let me redecorate?"

"Well if you promise him a picture of you doing it so he can laugh at your misfortune you might have a shot," Miroku chuckled.

"Come on Miroku," Inuyasha said exhaling heavily. "Stop it with the wise cracks. I'm really not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?" a sleepy voice asked. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around to see an exhausted looking Ayame leaning against her door frame.

"Miroku's sense of humour," Inuyasha explained. "You're looking just a touch exhausted Ayame. You sure you should be up? That bedhead is enough to terrify anyone who doesn't know you."

"Oh this," Ayame said motioning to her tousled red hair. "This is nothing, trust me; my hair's so thick there's no controlling it without a lot of gel, and bottles of mousse."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Inuyasha grinned.

"Trust me," Ayame smiled. "It is."

"So why were you up so late?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no reason really," Ayame yawned. "It's just that bloody security system you wanted me to install for your new charge. It had a bug in it that I had to fix before I could let her near it. Then a virus attacked my computer so I spent a good three hours trying to stop the attack. I managed to keep the hacker out but in the process I ruined my own hard drive."

"Ouch," Miroku and Inuyasha winced simultaneously.

"Sesshomaru's not gonna be happy about that," Inuyasha observed. "What is that, like the third one this year?"

"You're the one telling me," Ayame smiled weakly. "I'm just glad the office is the one financing my expenses. I would defiantly have been filing for bankruptcy long ago if not."

"Can't deny that," Miroku sighed. "So what's with all the viruses all of a sudden? You seem to be getting one a week now."

"Two," Ayame corrected. "I can handle most viruses without having to blink an eye, it's like child's play to someone who's been dealing with them since they were able to use a computer. The hacker last night was good though, almost as good as me."

"What do you mean almost better than you?" Inuyasha demanded. "What was this guy after?"

"That's just it," Ayame sighed. "I don't know, he was a pro though. I think he was after the codes and blueprints for this building though. I just barely managed to keep the codes for the building and stuff at the office safe. He might have gotten a few though, so I'm going to have a busy few days ahead of me. I can't risk those codes getting out so I'm going to have to change everything."

"Hope that doesn't take too long, for your sake that is. You really look like you could use a few days off so you can catch up on sleep." Miroku said feverentely.

"Sooooo," Ayame grinned. "Enough about my computer troubles, how's your girl doing Inuyasha? I presume it was her I heard screaming earlier."

"She's doing fine," Inuyasha replied. "She's just in Sango's room right now doing heavens knows what."

"Sango?" Ayame echoed. "She's here in this building already? What?"

"She's been here for a while now," Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow. "Which rock have you been hiding under?"

"You're joking right?" Ayame said her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Do you have any idea the hell I've been put through with your charge moving in? Well do you?" When no response was forthcoming Ayame went on. "Before I went to bed last night I hadn't slept in close to forty-nine hours, I'm currently running on four hours of sleep and let me get this right you're asking me why I've been too busy to notice someone moving in?"

"Uhhhh," Miroku and Inuyasha said looking at each other wondering exactly Ayame had managed to miss something quite that noisy. "Of course not."

"Good," Ayame said glaring at them a few moments longer before yawning once more. "Now which room has Sango moved into?"

Miroku and Inuyasha pointed wordlessly at the door across from Ayame's.

"She's right across from me?" Ayame asked delightedly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Miroku said. "Why don't you go say hi, I think I smell tea brewing. If you hurry you might be able to snag yourself a cup."

"Love your demon senses hunn," Ayame said pecking him quickly on the cheek before she closed her own door and walked over and knocked on Sango's. "What would I do without them? Goodness only knows how tired I must be not to smell my favourite drink in the world being brewed only a few meters away."

"Oh Ayame," Inuyasha winced. "Kagome's not aware of our ummmm 'abilities'. I'd like to keep it that way if at all possible."

"Abilities?" Ayame said tilting her head and then gasping. "You mean she doesn't know!"

"No and I would like to keep it that way," Inuyasha said firmly.

"Hmmm," Ayame pouted. "You're just no fun Yashia but I promise to not spill the beans. My bets are she'll figure it out on her own soon enough. She sounds like a bright kid."

"Yes?" a suspicious voice asked from behind the door that sounded to Miroku like Sango's.

"Hi Sango," Ayame chirped happily. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier I've been a little hung up with work lately. Had no idea that you had even moved in till Miroku mentioned you! Mind if I come in for a spot of tea I'd love to meet you and Kagome."

"Umm I guess that would be ok," Sango said opening the door for the redhead who shamelessly walked in even though she was only wearing a pair of fushia pink and orange boy shorts underwear and a Snoopy tank top.

"Yay!" Inuyasha and Miroku heard Ayame say. "A slumber party **and** a tea party! Can my morning possibly get any better?"

Just as the door was about to close however Ayame's head popped back through and she whispered, "Miroku do you realize that you've still got shaving cream on half your face?"

"What?" Miroku asked shocked instantly putting a hand to his face only to groan as it came back coated in shaving cream.

"Yeah you should probably go wash that off," Ayame said biting her lip thoughtfully. "It can't possibly be good for your skin."

With that the door clicked shut and Miroku and Inuyasha were left standing alone in the hallway.

"Well Ayame's right, I probably should go wash this stuff off," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "I'll see you later this afternoon ok?"

"Sure," Miroku smiled. "If Sango doesn't kill me when she hears the news that is."

"Good luck with that," Inuyasha grinned waving as he turned around to head back to his room.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said causing his friend to turn back.

"What?"

"Is it just me or is Ayame's sleeping attire incredibly sexy?" Miroku asked confused. "I mean its only underwear but honestly she looked hot."

"Miroku," Inuyasha said slowly. "You're talking about Ayame here; she's like our little sister."

"I know," Miroku said shaking his head. "That's why I find it so disturbing. I've never thought of her as sexy."

"That's a first," Inuyasha muttered and then said. "Miroku you know if you lay one finger on either Ayame or Kagome I'll kill you right."

"What about Sango?" Miroku asked.

"She's your partner," Inuyasha shrugged. "If you want to risk ending up in a full body cast that's your choice. Kagome however is my charge and I can't in good conscience let you sexually harass her, even if she does need to loosen up a little. Same goes for Ayame, I don't care if you think she's hot, keep your hands off her. She's like a little sister and I won't stand by and watch you ruin your friendship with her."

"I know, I know," Miroku sighed. "I wouldn't actually do anything, I can risk Sango's wrath but yours is an entirely different matter."

"Glad you understand," Inuyasha said. "Later."

"See ya," Miroku called out opening his door. "maybe pop by the office a little later. Sesshomaru never mentioned you not being able to come in did he?"

"Will do," Inuyasha replied closing his own door.

"Now," Miroku said to himself. "Time to go polish these good looks of mine, need to look my best for my own funeral."

To be continued….

**IMPORTANT **Author's Note: _yes you heard me correctly I **will** be continuing this story thanks to all you lovely reviewers. I had put this one on hiatus because it wasn't getting many reviews and because I've got two stories right now where I'm averaging around 40 reviews per chapter whereas this story has gotten 35 in total as of right now. Shrugs, sorry peeps but you've got to see where I was coming from. But just because I've been getting numerous reviews as of late I have decided to take it off hiatus for a while but it is conditionally so. If you want me to keep it off hiatus you've got to GOT TO review. I apologize for this demand for reviews but that's how it is. Happy New Years!Love you all shamanic destiny. _


	9. Spiders

**If I Could Say What I Want to Say**

**Chapter 9** - _**Spiders**_

****

* * *

****

"Soooooo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Soooooooooo what?" Kagome said.

"So what exactly did you talk about for the three flippin hours you were in there?" Inuyasha asked not moving his eyes away from the TV.

"Oh nothing really," Kagome replied evasively. "Just stuff."

"Stuff," Inuyasha echoed blandly. "How can anyone talk about nothing for three hours?"

"Oh you know what I mean," Kagome sighed irately. "Now please will you get up and let me into my own room. I would like to get changed."

"I'm sure you would," Inuyasha replied. He shot an annoyed glance at the door, just how long could he keep her out there with out her throwing a little tantrum. She'd been waiting for nearly five minutes now, but the first three didn't really count because he hadn't heard her. Like come on, even with demon hearing he hadn't been able to hear that soft knock, and the way she had tentatively called his name could have easily have been mistaken for the wind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out uncertainly. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's head whipped around at that one. Looking up angrily at the ceiling, Inuyasha sighed, why did women always manage to give him guilt trips? Kagome oblivious to Inuyasha's defeat kept talking.

"I don't know why you're angry at me, but whatever I did to annoy you I'm sorry," Kagome said. "I-"

She stopped the second the door opened to reveal a very angry looking Inuyasha. "Why the hell are you apologizing?" he demanded.

Kagome took a startled step back but then her eyes narrowed angrily. "Well sorry," she said sarcastically, "for thinking that perhaps you were upset!"

"I don't get upset," Inuyasha said, "over stupid things like tea parties."

"Well then tell me who exactly shoved a spoon up your but this morning," Kagome growled breezing past him as she walked to the door joining their two rooms. "I'd love to beat them up."

Inuyasha simply sighed when she slammed the door, he beginning to think he was going to need to replace those hinges very soon if she kept up all that door slamming.

"She'll be back in a couple minutes wanting me to do something else for her," Inuyasha grumbled settling back down to watch TV. "Just wait and see, and am I going to do it? One answer, no."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked popping her head through the door not even five minutes later. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"I haven't touched your clothes," Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry but I'm not your maid. I refuse to unpack for you."

"Not the clothes in my suitcase," Kagome said. "The clothes with the spider in them!"

"Oh **those** clothes," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, what exactly did she think he was a mind reader? "I would presume they're still in the bathroom where you left them."

"What!" Kagome squeaked. "You mean you didn't do anything with that spider?"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked. "They're your clothes not mine."

"But I can't go get them," Kagome protested, "please the spider might still be in them!"

"Soooo," Inuyasha drawled.

"You've got to go get them for me!" Kagome argued.

"Give me one good reason why," Inuyasha said.

"Miroku and Sango have headed out to the office by now and Ayame went back to sleep," Kagome said.

"So why don't you just shake them out yourself and run back here?" Inuyasha asked, she really was a pain in the butt. First she woke him up early to help her haul her luggage, then she got all emotional on him, next thing he knows she's screaming like Naraku was murdering her, then she spends three hours with Sango and Ayame doing female bonding 'stuff', she demands I get up to let her in and now she wants me to go shake a spider out of her clothes. If he didn't his foot down he was going to turn into her servant.

"Please won't you just go get them for me?' Kagome pleaded. "I'm terrified of spiders!"

"No," Inuyasha said and waited for the angry spoiled temper tantrum.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded. "If you were scared of something I'd be more than willing to help you!"

"Well I'm not you," Inuyasha replied.

"Please Inuyasha."

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease."

"Nooooooo."

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You're just being difficult!"

"Bingo!" Inuyasha said putting on his best bingo man voice. "Looks like we've got us a smart one!"

"Please Inuyasha!" Kagome said changing her tone so there was a slight tremor of desperation.

"Look," Inuyasha said taking his eyes off the TV so he could look at her. "I'm not your servant; I'm your body guard. I'm not going to jump up like some dog every time you want me to do something for you. If you want to survive living with me you're going to need to start being a little more independent and stop acting like such a little princess."

"Fine!" Kagome said angrily throwing a pillow at him angrily. "You know what I will go get my own clothes! But if I get bitten by that spider and it's poisonous and I die, it'll be on your conscience!"

"Where exactly does she think she is?" Inuyasha grumbled watching her stuff another throw pillow in the door before she left, smart kid. "The Amazon?"

Settling back down he turned his eyes back to Tom & Jerry though his ears were twitching waiting to hear Kagome return. Five minutes later she still wasn't back and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if she'd been kidnapped or something like that so with a reluctant sigh he got up and opened the door and headed down to the bathroom. He spied her instantly, she was taking deep steadying breaths and then opening them to walk into the bathroom only for her to retreat second later.

Leaning against the wall lazy Inuyasha coughed once to get her attention. Instantly Kagome whirled around startled.

"I wasn't aware you were a Lamaze instructor," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha this is hard enough as it is without you making snide comments," Kagome glowered.

"Why don't you just get it over with," Inuyasha said. "All you're doing is wasting your life away, you have to conquer your fear. If not you'll be running away from spiders for the rest of your life."

"Well excuse me if I see no problem in having a rational fear of spiders," Kagome snapped. "We can't all be like the all powerful and mighty Inuyasha who isn't afraid of anything."

Inuyasha smiled wryly, you had to give the girl points for pluck. She really didn't back down when she was mad. However that smug grin was too much for Kagome, drawing courage from her anger she strode bolding forward and gasped her jeans. She held them for a full three seconds before she let them go like they had burned her. Struggling to control her breathing Kagome closed her eyes imagining the smirk Inuyasha must have plastered on his smug face right now.

You can do this Kagome, she thought, you can do it! All you have to do is grab those jeans shake them out twice and then grab your shirt and shake it out and then grab your bra and shake that out! Three pieces of clothing you can do it!

Taking shuddering breath Kagome opened her eyes and made sure she didn't look at Inuyasha stepping forward she grabbed her jeans again and holding them firmly shook them out two times really fast and then clutched them to her chest. Grinning triumphantly Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who looked at her stonily for a moment and then gave a small nod of encouragement.

Elated by her success Kagome confidently reached forward to grab her shirt but the second she touched it the spider scuttled out of one of the sleeves causing Kagome to yelp and jump back a good two feet in terror. Terrified Kagome turned around and closed her eyes trying to stop trembling.

I can't do this, she thought, I just can't! Why is he being so mean? Does he _enjoy_ watching me suffer? Stupid baka this is all his fault! Why can't he simply just get my clothes for me?

Suddenly she felt an odd weight on one shoulder and looked up to see Inuyasha had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If you want me to do it I will," Inuyasha said. "It's up to you."

That's an odd thing to say, Kagome said, of course I want him to get rid of that spider. She was about to nod and say thank you when suddenly she realized that no, she wanted to do it herself.

It was impossible to forget that feeling of joy when she had shaken her jeans out, she wanted to be able to say she had handled it all by herself. So instead of nodding she shook her head and without saying a word turned around and reached out and paused momentarily when she saw the spider sitting there, but she quickly grabbed hold of the shirt and shook it firmly causing the spider to go flying. Quickly once she had done that she grabbed her bra and shook it out too just to make sure there hadn't been two spiders. Clutching her clothes tightly to get chest, Kagome dashed past Inuyasha into the hall where she immediately slumped up against the wall.

Looking at her and then at the spider on the floor, Inuyasha slowly moved forward to grab a glass and one of the magazines on the back of the toilet. Slowly he put the glass over the spider and then slid the cover of the magazine under the glass effectively trapping the spider. Walking past Kagome to the window Inuyasha gently tapped the spider out onto the window ledge and closed the window.

"There," Inuyasha said putting a hand on her shoulder once more. "The spider's gone now."

"I did it," Kagome said her voice wavered but there was an unmistakable tone of pride. "I did it."

"Yep, and now you'll know what to do next time," Inuyasha said. "That way you won't have to scream again and dash out wearing nothing but a towel."

Kagome grinned at that. "Thanks," she said after a moment.

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything," Inuyasha said turning around and beginning to walk back to his room.

"No thank you though for helping me realize I should conquer my fear," Kagome explained catching up with him still possessively clutching her clothes.

"Oh that," Inuyasha said. "I just nudged you in the right direction is all."

"I wondered at first why you asked me again if I wanted you to do it," Kagome admitted. "But I think I understand now."

Inuyasha made no response; he had no idea what she expected him to say to that!

"For a minute there I thought you were going to say you did want me to get rid of it, you surprised me when you shook your head," Inuyasha admitted.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Kagome asked as they reached their rooms.

"Inuyasha, one two three," Inuyasha said placing his hand on the gel pad. Opening the door for her, Inuyasha stepped back to allow her to get past him. "I was hoping to go the office in a little while if you wouldn't mind," he said gruffly. "So maybe if you could manage to be ready in the next hour I'd appreciate that."

"Will Sango and Ayame be there?" Kagome asked.

"Sango probably will," Inuyasha said. "Ayame's probably gone back to sleep though, not that she ever comes into the office. She prefers to work here."

"What exactly does she do?" Kagome asked. "I didn't want to ask."

"She's the computer expert," Inuyasha said. "She's in charge of all the security, rooms here and in the office."

"She must be pretty good with computers then," Kagome observed.

"Pretty good is an understatement," Inuyasha chuckled. "Try watching her type sometime. Her hands are a blur on the keyboard. And the stuff she's typing isn't "see spot run" either, most of it is in computer codes."

"Do you think she'd let me come watch her work sometime?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure she would," Inuyasha said. "Actually that might work out well, perhaps I can ask her whether she could use any help with her paper work, if you don't mind being a secretary for a few hours that is."

"I'd enjoy that," Kagome smiled.

"Me too," Inuyasha grinned right back. "A little break from you where I can go do what I want and know you'll be in safer hands. Even Sesshomaru couldn't complain if I left you with Ayame, you'd be safer in her room than anywhere I took you. Scratch that, you'd be safer in her room than you would be if we shipped you to the moon."

"Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"If you think the security for your room is high tech you should see what Ayame's got rigged up for hers," Inuyasha said.

"Why does a computer specialist need such high security?"

"Ayame's a ex-hacker," Inuyasha explained knowing that Ayame wouldn't mind him telling Kagome. He was actually surprised she hadn't mentioned it herself. Normally she told people she liked minutes into her first conversation with them. Ayame obviously liked Kagome so there should be no problem with Inuyasha telling her. Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about Ayame not liking her and people could always tell if or when Ayame did not like them. "Let's just say Ayame wasn't exactly the most law abiding citizen," Inuyasha said slowly. "She put a few people in jail that would be more than happy to have her killed."

"How's she get to be on the police force then?" Kagome asked intrigued.

"She got in a bit of a trouble a few years back," Inuyasha said. "Something to do with a so called friend of hers was using her younger sister to blackmail her so that she'd hack into bank accounts and get money."

"Oh my gosh," Kagome breathed. "What happened to her sister?"

"Ayame was unable to hack one of the codes and so her sister was killed to punish her," Inuyasha said softly. "I think that's what woke Ayame up to the danger she was in. She realized that wasn't the life she wanted, so she came to us. She confessed that she was a hacker and so we had no choice but to put her in jail for the things she admitted to doing. She however gave us enough evidence against the man who killed her sister for us to track him down and put him in jail as well. Sesshomaru cut a deal with her after we caught the guy, he said she had two options she could spend the next five of her life in jail or she could work for the police force and they would review her file after the five years. If she was good they would offer her a permanent job or let her go, needless to say Ayame chose the second option."

"So she was a hacker?" Kagome said. "Wow she seemed so normal I never would have expected that! I didn't even have a clue she was so good with computers."

"Yeah, Ayame's one of the best out there," Inuyasha bragged. "She was a real catch, I don't think even Sesshomaru regrets giving her the chance to redeem herself. She's one of the hardest working and smartest people I know."

"Not to mention nicest," Kagome added. "I really like her. It's too bad about her sister though."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "I don't think Ayame's ever really forgiven herself for that."

"So how many years ago was this?" Kagome asked.

"About four and a half now," Inuyasha replied.

"FOUR!" Kagome yelped "But Ayame's only a few years older than me! That would mean she was like fifteen when that happened."

"Scary isn't it," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "We didn't believe her at first, she actually had to hack into police files to leave us a message on our computer screens the next morning before we believed her."

"But I thought you said she was one of the best!" Kagome exclaimed. "How could a fifteen year old girl be one of the best hackers? It's just so unbelievable!"

"Ayame said something about computers and her just click," Inuyasha said grinning wryly. Kagome had no idea Ayame was a demon or she never would have said that. "According to what she told me she learned to use one when she was ten. Not even a year later she learned how to effectively hack into school computers so that she could change her grades. The more time she spent on the computer the better she got hacking into other people's computers. Eventually she was good enough she was hacking government files."

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "That's amazing."

"You're telling me," Inuyasha grinned. "I'm just glad she's on our side!"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Definatly."

"Well I'd love to spend all day talking about Ayame's past but I would like to go to the office sometime today," Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. "Think you can be ready in an hour?"

"I think I can manage that," Kagome smiled. But as Inuyasha moved to close the door she said, "by the way you never did answer my question."

"Which question?'

"The one about why you didn't kill that spider?" Kagome reminded him.

"Oh, that one," Inuyasha looked away from her gaze before replying. "Spiders have a reputation of being these evil little monsters but in my opinion I think the reason so many people are afraid of spiders more because of their bad reputation than because they actually fear the spider itself. If you take the time to study spiders they're actually pretty cool creatures, its because so many people don't know anything about them they're so afraid, and then they justify their cruelty by saying they were afraid and that it was evil and deserved to die. I don't think spiders are evil they're just doing what they were born to do, and they were unlucky to get such bad publicity."

Kagome blinked once and then said simply, "wow."

"What does 'wow' mean?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"It's nothing really I'm just amazed at how thoughtful and insightful that was. I've never thought of spiders like that," Kagome said and then grinned. "Also I think that's the longest thing you've said to me so far."

Inuyasha grinned at that and then said, "so, you'll be ready in an hour?"

"Probably sooner," Kagome said. "I'll knock on your door when I'm ready to go ok?"

"Sounds good," Inuyasha said shutting her door. As Kagome walked over to her suitcase to fish out her brush, she glanced curiously at the door. Maybe it was just her, but it sounded like there was more to that little more to that speech than just spiders. Perhaps Inuyasha at one point had felt like he was that spider….

* * *

Author's Note: _well here is the deliciously anticipated next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. I just love writing about Ayame, I've kind of modelled her after myself, minus my brown hair and blue eyes that is. LoL ;) Well please review, love you all and lets just all cross our fingers and hope that Howl's Moving Castle wins best animated feature tomorrow night at the Oscars or you will have a severely depressed author on your hands people._


	10. Since When Do Red Postits Equal Death

**If I Could Say What I Want To Say**

**Chapter 10** – _**Since When Do** **Red Post-Its Equal Death? **_

Disclaimer: _I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but Ayame is modelled slightly after me sooooo yeah taken a bit of creative liberty with her.

* * *

_

Yawning noisily, Ayame threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. Looking the alarm clock, Ayame wasn't surprised to see it was just a little past one o'clock in the afternoon; she had been exhausted.

Yet even though it was past noon, Ayame's room, as always, was pitch black, courtesy of modern technology and a few innovative features of her own creation. Complete and utter darkness was the only way in which she could sleep; she had been like that ever since she was a child. As weird as most people thought she was, that had always been the way she liked it; no noise, no light, no distractions. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Ayame walked confidently over to where she knew her curtains were. There was no need to worry about tripping over things or stubbing her toes on furniture; she knew her room like the back of her hand, if not better, and always kept it in immaculate condition. Heaven only knew the room was small enough as it was without all her clutter making it appear smaller.

Throwing back the curtains, Ayame closed her eyes as sunshine washed over her, illuminating the whole room, fuchsia walls and all. Fingering the curtains, Ayame couldn't suppress the pride she felt every time she thought about them. She had made them herself, making absolutely certain they wouldn't let any light through. Losing hours of what little sleep she actually managed to get because of cheap curtains was defiantly something she avoided at all costs.

There were many reasons Ayame kept people out of her room at all costs, an easy enough thing to do surprisingly; all she had ever needed to say was that it was worse than a pigsty hit by a tornado. Turning around, Ayame looked at her personalized room now clearly visible in all its glory thanks to the sunlight. Figuring she would be living there for a good portion of her life, she had gone against regulations and purposely painted the thing. Her room reflected her to a dot.

The room was done to an Indian theme, a personal favourite of Ayame's, with fuchsia walls and orange piping along the tops and bottoms. A myriad of complimentary Indian coloured throw pillows were currently on the floor instead of on the bed, which was a canopy bed hung with brilliantly coloured silk. In the corner was her desk made of a beautiful dark mahogany and there was a matching set of drawers to store her clothes in. Her precious curtains matched the room as well, a lovely orange colour.

Ayame laughed at the memory of trying to find a way of smuggling everything she had ordered in. '_Lets just say_,' Ayame thought mischievously_, 'that being head of security was a huge pro sometimes. All you have to do is mention a suspected bomb and the whole building is yours.' _

Yawning again, Ayame turned and walked into the bathroom where she immediately began to brush her teeth out of habit. Her demon senses had always been sensitive to smelly breath and hers was defiantly stinky. '_Must have been the tea I had earlier_,' Ayame thought with a shrug.

Once finished, Ayame took one look in the mirror and sighed. _'Bed head. I knew it." _Resigning herself to the unhappy task of untangling all the knots, Ayame grabbed her detangling spray and brush and settled down on her bed. Untangling her hair wasn't painful, it just took a long time; that was the only problem. _'Thick hair,' _Ayame thought, _'I still can't make up my mind whether it's a curse or a blessing.'_

Half-way through the process, Ayame thought she heard a soft knock on her door but ignored it. She was probably just hearing someone knock on someone else's door; after all _everyone_ knew that you didn't knock on her door, not unless you were suicidal. Shaking her head, Ayame continued with her task, but just as she was finishing, Ayame heard another knock slightly louder, and this time she was positive it was on her door.

"Fee! Fie! Foe! F-idiot! I hear the knockings of an idiot," Ayame grumbled hurriedly, getting the last tangles out as she stormed over to open the door just enough to see the person outside. Who exactly was stupid enough to knock on her door, especially when she clearly remembered having left a red post-it on the door after tea with Sango and Kagome? Red equalled death if knocked on!

"Yes?" she demanded angrily at the man standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi. I was just wondering-" the handsome man began, but Ayame cut him off.

"Let me ask you a question," Ayame said. "Do you see the red post-it on the door?"

"Uhh, well yeah..." the man said, confused at her reaction.

"Now look on the legend on the wall, what does red symbolize?" Ayame asked, pointing at the 'Colour of Post-Its' legend, clearly visible in all its framed glory on the wall next to her door.

"Death," the man said after a moment of scrutiny. "Oh, that would explain why you're angry wouldn't it. You didn't want to be disturbed. Sorry I didn't know."

"Bingo," Ayame said dryly. "Looks like you only a half-wit. Shame, I was really hoping I could bite someone's head off."

"And you only do that to idiots?" the man grinned and Ayame, for the first time, noticed that he was very handsome. "What do you do to half-wits like myself then?"

'_He's smooth,'_ Ayame thought suspiciously. _'A womanizer.' _

"Now what exactly is it that you needed so desperately to ask me that you were willing to risk death at the hands of a sleep-deprived maniac?" Ayame asked, her temper starting to cool.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the man exclaimed suddenly. "Were you sleeping?"

"You're lucky," Ayame smiled wryly. "I had already woken up a couple minutes prior to your knocking. If I hadn't you wouldn't be smiling right now."

The man winced, and then tried to peek past her into the room. "What are you hiding?"

"My room," Ayame said honestly. "I don't normally let absolute strangers see where I live."

"Paranoid, are we?" the man asked.

"Enough about me," Ayame said coldly, not liking the thought of her being paranoid or his curiosity to see her room. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine who just moved in," the man said sensing her mistrust.

"Sango?" Ayame asked. She made a mental note to mention the fact strangers weren't supposed to enter the building, romantically involved of not.

"No," he said. "Girl named Kagome."

Suddenly Ayame's alert flags went up; this guy looked familiar and he was defiantly acting suspiciously. There was no doubt in her mind this man was one of Naraku's buddies here to try and kill Kagome. "Sorry there's no Kagome on this floor," she said, making sure she didn't portray one single emotion other than nonchalance. "Have you checked the other floors?"

"Yes," the man said, and Ayame, though not noticeable began to scan the man's body visually for any signs of weaponry. "They told me she was up on this floor."

"Well they told you wrong," Ayame said, very defensive of the girl she had been given the task of keeping safe. Luckily, her security cameras had this guy's footage; now she'd be able to track him and find out which group he was associated with. Sure he may just be another of Naraku's lackeys, but he might be able to provide some information they didn't already know. Thankfully, only her face was visible to him, so Ayame was able to grope behind her and grab a gun she always kept hidden by the door just in case.

Being unable to actually look at her gun did not stop Ayame from checking how many rounds she had left. It was full. Good.

"Actually," she said thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it there is a girl who was supposed to move in a while ago, she never showed though. No idea what happened to her though."

"She didn't show up?" said the man worriedly. Yep, he was defiantly a killer. Unknowingly, the man had let her see his gun when he unwittingly raised his hand to run his fingers through his long brown hair. "Are you positive?"

"Yeah," Ayame said, taking a deep breath as she readied the gun. And the next thing the guy knew Ayame had flung the door open to hit him square in the face as she launched herself at him. The pain distracted him long enough for Ayame to reach into his belt and throw his gun away.

One weapon down, but how many more did he have hidden?

"What the fuck!" the man exclaimed putting a hand to his nose to staunch the blood and attempting to rise. "Are you stu-"

"Freeze," Ayame said coldly. "Put your hands in the air or I shoot."

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed.

"I said hands in the air!" Ayame yelled silently swearing; of course fate would have it she was the only one here. Everyone else would be at work. How the hell was she supposed to handle this guy? If he was a good enough hit man, no amount of intelligence and strategy would be good enough to rival his sheer strength.

"Look, there's been some sort of mistake," the guy began again. But Ayame simply took another step forward, her gun clearly centered on his chest.

"Hands in the air," she repeated.

"Look, I don't know who you are," the man said his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "But I will hurt you if you don't step down."

"I wouldn't recommend it if I were you," Ayame said. "I have a gun that is fully loaded and I will not hesitate to shoot if you don't put your hands up."

The man settled into a fighting stance. "I normally try not to hurt women if I can help it, but I guess in this situation I have no choice."

The man launched himself at her, and as he did so Ayame steeled herself and let her mind go into battle mode. She easily evaded his first punch and let off a round of fire, one which grazed his bicep. He ignored the gunfire however and attacked again, this time with speed that immediately marked him as a demon; no human could run that fast.

(Author's note: Anyone have any guesses who this demon is yet? Wink wink)

Before she could fire again, however she suddenly found herself flying through the air, her gun knocked forcefully out of her hand at the same time she was kicked. Ayame's lithe form twisted like a cat and she managed to land on her feet where she was forced to block another kick. Then she attacked while her attacker was still left to wonder just how she had blocked his lightning fast moves. She managed to get in two punches and a roundhouse kick before he landed another of his frighteningly powerful kicks. This time however she was unable to twist from a sharp pain in her ribs and so she landed heavily on the floor, rolling a few times from the force before trying vainly to rise to her feet. Gasping with pain, she crumpled to the floor where her attacker immediately managed to straddle her chest, effectively preventing her from doing anything.

'_Oh god,'_ Ayame thought closing her eyes, _'he's going to kill me.'_

"I'm sorry, but I had to do that," the man said. "I hate hurting women but I need to know where Kagome is."

"I'd rather die than let you lay your filthy hands on her," Ayame snarled spitting in his face. Kagome may be Inuyasha's charge, but she had taken a liking to the girl and was prepared to defend her with all the ferocity of a mother bear protecting her cub.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," the man growled. "Now tell me what you've done with her."

"Never," Ayame recoiled as the man shifted her auburn hair to reveal her pointed ears.

"I knew it! You're a demon too," her attacker said. "And a wolf one at that! You're too good to be just a regular cop, I knew it the second you landed those blows. That also explains your loyalty to the girl. I'm a wolf demon too, so please just trust me when I say I don't want to hurt her."

The man shifted his weight to get more comfortable and suddenly Ayame was seeing spots from the pain of his weight on her injured ribs. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she was left gasping from the pain. She struggled to remain conscious, blinking her eyes to clear the spots, but they refused to disappear. The man immediately leapt nimbly off her and helped her to sit up. "Are you ok?" he demanded. "What happened?"

Highly confused at his reaction, Ayame raised her emerald eyes to meet his sapphire ones. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name's Kouga," the man replied. "I'm Kagome's bodyguard."

"Kagome's bodyguard?" Ayame asked weakly.

"Yes," Kouga nodded, "I told Kagome I would be here at one o'clock but she's not here."

"Idiot," Ayame winced raising her hand to her chest. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning on fighting you," Kouga said. "I figured you'd just tell me where she had gone and that would be that."

"Did you seriously expect me not to see through that load of bull?" Ayame said, suddenly raising Kouga's gun which he had stupidly not noticed was lying within arm's reach. All Kouga could see now, however, was the barrel of a gun.

"It's not bull," he said very slowly and began to reach into his pocket.

"Stop," Ayame commanded and Kouga instantly froze. He wasn't that stupid to try testing the woman who was holding a gun a mere two inches from his face.

"I swear I'm telling the truth."

"And I say you're lying," Ayame said, an eerie calm coming over her.

"You can check my wallet," Kouga said. "That's what I was just reaching for. In it you should find my certificate as a body guard and a picture of Kagome and me last year on her birthday."

Very slowly, Ayame reached into his pocket, grabbing the wallet and never once letting the gun barrel drop. "I've got your wallet but I'm not taking my eyes off you; if you really want me to look lie down on your stomach. Kouga meekly obliged and Ayame slowly managed to rise to her feet, clutching her battered ribs and sat down on his shoulders. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Ayame closed her eyes. Normally she wouldn't need to, but having your ribs pummelled to what surely had to be splinters had that effect on most people. Flipping the wallet open, sure enough, there was, as Kouga had promised, a photo of Kagome and him at a birthday. She moved on to other cards, a Visa, a driver's licence, a bank card and… a certificate guarantying he was a body guard.

'_Wait a second,'_ Ayame thought, slowly pulling out an old and slightly faded student ID card. The school's crest had caught her eye mainly because it was the same one she had grown up seeing. Sure enough, looking at the graduation date it was the same as hers, or well the one she would have, had she actually graduated. She looked at the school photo and gasped. "KOUGA!" she exclaimed hopping off his back. "Kouga! I knew I recognized you!"

"Huh?" Kouga said, sitting up, and then the next thing he knew, Ayame had flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" Ayame squealed. "I thought you were one of Naraku's henchmen! I can't believe I didn't recognise you sooner!"

"Excuse me!" Kouga exclaimed, startled by the change in regard to him. "Sorry," he stammered. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do," Ayame said happily letting him go so he could see her clearly. "I'm Ayame, we were in school together for grades 7-10. do Don't you remember me?"

"Uhhhh…" Kouga said, unsure of what to say. "No sorry, I don't."

"Of course you wouldn't," Ayame said, smacking herself on the forehead. "I've totally changed since then. You. on the other hand, haven't. Your hair's a bit longer, well actually quite a bit longer, but other than that you're still Kouga!"

"Are you schizophrenic?" Kouga asked stupidly.

"Of course not," Ayame said. "I can't believe you didn't say anything earlier."

"I might have if you hadn't attacked me with a gun!" Kouga protested. "I honestly didn't expect to be attacked by a maniac!"

"For the last time," Ayame sighed. "I am not mentally unbalanced. What did you expect me to think when I see some stranger poking around for information on a young girl who is currently in hiding because she offended someone more powerful than the Godfather. Of course I would suspect you were one of Naraku's guys."

"You thought I was one of Naraku's guys," Kouga repeated blankly. "Who the hell's Naraku?"

"The person trying to kill Kagome," Ayame said raising an eyebrow. "You didn't know that's why she's in witness protection?"

"I didn't know the guy's name was Naraku," Kouga replied in self-defence.

"Oh, ok," Ayame said. "Now why don't you let me take care of that bullet wound I gave you? You're bleeding all over the place."

"Bullet wound?" Kouga echoed and looked down at his arm, where sure enough, blood could be seen staining the once brown shirt a shade of red. "You actually managed to shoot me!"

"Well, duh," Ayame said. "I am a cop, I don't carry around a gun I can't use."

"You really are a good fighter," Kouga said, clearly impressed and still looking at the wound in surprise.

"Why, thank you," Ayame beamed. Hearing praise from an old crush was defiantly something that made her day so much better. It was almost enough to help her ignore the stabbing pain she felt in her ribs.

"Yeah, I might take you up on that offer," Kouga replied, lifting the sleeve of the shirt up so that they could clearly see the wound. It wasn't too bad; it had just nicked the skin enough to draw blood.

"Come with me we'll go to the main bathroom where the first aid kit is," Ayame said, slowly getting onto her knees and then rising shakily to one foot and then the other. "Ok, I'm ready."

"You might want to go get dressed first," Kouga suggested averting his eyes, though the sight of Ayame in nothing but her underwear and a tank top was far from unpleasant.

"Why?" Ayame asked, looking down at her attire without shame. "Oh, I walk around like this all the time. If anyone was actually here they wouldn't care."

"You ok?" Kouga asked, eying her wobbling form uncertainly; she certainly didn't look good. She was a bit on the pale side as well.

"I'm fine," Ayame replied. "Come on." She began to walk down the hall towards the bathroom Kagome had recently come screaming out of. She made it to the door before the pain forced her to brace herself against the doorframe.

"No you definitely are not fine," Kouga said, catching her as her knees began to buckle.

"Shut up, I'm fine," Ayame said, clutching the door frame stronger and hauling herself back up. "Just a little tired is all."

"Don't lie," Kouga said, catching her as she fell again. Putting an arm under her armpits, he deftly plopped her up onto the counter. "Now tell me what's wrong, I'm trained in first aid; I can help."

"I somehow doubt you'll be able to treat a few busted ribs," Ayame joked. "Even I don't know that."

"Busted ribs?" Kouga asked and then groaned. "Oh God, did I do this?"

"Well kinda, yeah," Ayame admitted.

"Mind if I take a look?" Kouga asked.

"Uh just a little bit," Ayame replied putting a protective arm across her chest.

"You're wearing a bra right," Kouga said without blushing and Ayame nodded, blushing enough for both of them. "Then there's really nothing to see, bras are no different then bikinis. I never can understand why girls are so sensitive about being seen in bras when you can go parade out in public wearing things even less modest."

When Ayame said nothing, Kouga went on, "For someone who has no problem wandering around her floor in nothing but underwear and a tank top, you're a touch self-conscious."

"Fine," Ayame said, biting her lip and slowly lifting just enough of her shirt to let him see exactly what she knew would be there: a nice lovely large purple bruise.

"Ouch," Kouga winced sympathetically. "That's a really good one."

"I'm glad you think so," Ayame said dryly. "It's always nice to know an artist appreciates his work."

"I'm sorry," Kouga said, a small smile on his face. "I didn't mean to make fun of your pain. It pretty nasty hey? I bet it hurt like hell."

"It does," Ayame assured him. "Now how are you going to help me? What's wrong with them? Are they simply bruised? Or have I broken something?"

"I can't really tell," Kouga said, bending forward for a better look. "From the looks of it you've either broken a few or they might just be cracked."

"Oh man," Ayame groaned. "That means I have to go to the hospital!"

"You want me to drive you?" Kouga asked. "I think it's the least I could do, after being the one who hurt you."

"Thanks," Ayame said. "Can I put my shirt down now?"

"Not quite yet," Kouga said, reaching past her to the cabinet to pull out an ice pack. Breaking the inner pouch for her, Kouga shook the pack to get it started and then handed it to her. "Here's something for the swelling."

Ayame murmured her thanks as she took the pack and placed it gently on the most painful area.

"I can bandage my own wound its ok," Kouga said as she moved to help him when he pulled the bandages and gauze out. Effectively, he managed to bind the wound to stop the blood flow then turned to her to ask if she would simply tie it for him.

"You might want to go get changed if we're going to the hospital," Kouga grinned. "You may be ok walking around like that here, but I'm not sure all the parents would appreciate you scarring their innocent children's eyes with all that flesh."

"Good call," Ayame said, sliding off the counter. "You want to go start the car while I change?"

"Sure," Kouga said. "It'll be the green convertible waiting out front."

"Thanks," Ayame said. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time," Kouga replied, helping her to make it to her room. "I'm in no hurry."

Ayame thanked him again as she disappeared into her room, and by the time she emerged from her room, she was dressed in a pair of hip-hugging jeans that showed off her great curves and a simple button up blouse in a pretty shade of green. She had chosen the blouse because she figured that it would be easier for the doctors to examine her. She had applied a touch of make-up so she didn't look so much like a vampire, a touch of concealer for the bags under her eyes a bit of bronzer to not make her look so pale and a touch of gloss.

All she could think of as she walked out to meet Kouga was, '_thank heavens I brushed my teeth before my high school crush came calling_.'

* * *

Author's Note: _well I really enjoyed writing this chapter, everything came far more naturally because Ayame was modelled after me. So warning anyone who disses her, well technically you're dissing me too…. so yeah don't she's like me except for the part how she knows how to check the rounds on her gun…cuz I defiantly have no idea to do that looking at the thing let alone without being able to see it because I don't own a gun. I have however shot one before, scared me out of my wits when I did it but I've done it none-the-less. Hope you all enjoyed it, anyone know it was Kouga from the beginning or did I actually have you going there for a while that he was one of Naraku's men? I really tried not to give it away right away. But so anyways enough of my blabbering if you liked it please review. _


End file.
